Una Lagrima en el corazón
by MeiLeeCros
Summary: Mei una niña que viene de un mundo muy diferente conoce al amor de su vida en la lejana aldea de la Hoja... Pero ¿que pasa si este no quiere reconocer lo que siente por Mei?, ¿La perderá o reconocerá que por primera vez en su vida que se a enamorado?...
1. Conociendo La Aldea de Konoha

PRIMER CAPITULO: CONOCIENDO LA ALDEA DE KONOHA

EN EL CUARTO DE MEI E INNA…

Inna: ¿Mei…Mei, estas despierta? (susurrando)

Mei: (estirándose)…. Mm si ¿porque?

Inna: Estaba pensando en cómo sería si uno estuviera en otro mundo….

Mei: Así como…. ¿En otra dimensión? (pensativa)

Inna: Si algo así… (Mira la luna que se asoma por el balcón)

Mei: ¿Qué piensas?

Inna: no lo sé en demasiadas cosas…

Mei: Mejor durmamos, tengo demasiado sueño y mañana será un día muy largo ¿sí?

Inna: Bueno, buenas noches Mei.

Mei: Buenas noches…

LUEGO AL OTRO DIA…

Inna: (Despertándose) mmm que extraño… la cama es demasiado dura….

Mei: ¡aaah! (Gritando), Inna tengo un mosquito en mi brazo ¡sácamelo!

Inna: ¿Qué?, (abre los ojos) ¡¿No puede ser? ¿Dónde estamos?

Mei: (mira a su alrededor), Inna… ¿dónde estamos?

Inna: no sé eso es lo que acabo de preguntar (asustada)

Mei: ¿y donde se fue el mosquito?

Inna: Mei ya no lo tienes… (Sonríe)

Mei: Tengo Frio y hambre…

Inna: si y mi cama era dura porque estamos durmiendo en el piso... de un bosque

Mei: Espera… (Asombrada)

Inna: ¿Qué pasa?

Mei: Inna yo conozco este lugar…

Inna: ¿Cómo? (Pensativa)

Mei: no lo sé pero si lo eh visto, créeme…

Inna: Bueno, mira caminemos y cuando veamos a alguien le preguntamos dónde estamos (Asustada)

Mei: Bien, pero hay un solo problema, ¿Por dónde hay que irnos?

Inna: Mmmm por donde salga el sol…. (Mira el cielo y ve que está completamente nublado) Rayos… (Susurra)

Mei: Bueno, mm caminemos sin rumbo ¿sí?

Inna: ¿sí? Y si nos perdemos….

Mei: ya estamos perdidas… no creo que estemos más de lo que estamos ahora… (Confundida)

Inna: Bueno vamos… (Camina)

DESPUES DE UNAS LARGAS 3 HORAS….

Mei: Inna… mira ahí hay una puerta enorme y creo que es una ciudad….

Inna: sí…mm vamos

Xxx: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Mei: am lo siento señor… pero yo y mi hermana estamos perdidas, no sabemos dónde estamos... ¿me podría decir cómo se llama esta ciudad?

Xxx: ¿Ciudad?

Mei: Si… (Extrañada)

Xxx: Disculpe señorita, pero esta es una aldea y se llama konoha, más conocida como la aldea de la hoja.

Inna: Bueno… (Extrañada)

Xxx: Lo siento pero ustedes no pueden estar aquí, no pertenecen, además tiene que tener permisos.

Mei: Am por favor, déjenos entrar, o al menos permítanos hablar con alguien de aquí para que nos pueda ayudar.

Inna: Si por favor…

Xxx: Bueno pueden hablar con la Tsunade… ella tal vez las pueda ayudar… adelante pasen… ah y bienvenidas. (Sonríe)

Mei: a propósito, ¿dónde está esa tal Tsunade? (pensativa)

Xxx: mm, oh naruto, ven aquí… ayúdame con estas chicas, llévalas donde la Tsunade.

Naruto: sí, claro… Hola… mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki (Sonríe y se rasca la cabeza)

Mei: Hola (sonríe)

Inna: Hola (sonríe también)

Naruto: mm nunca las había visto por acá ¿son nuevas?

Inna: ah (nerviosa) si, somos nuevas…

Naruto: ¿y de que aldea son?

Mei: Somos de la, la… la aldea de el rayo…

Inna: ¿Qué? (¿eso existe?)

Naruto: (Pensativo) valla que extraño jamás había oído de esa aldea.

Inna: eh si es que es… no es muy conocida que digamos (nerviosa)

DESPUES DE UN RATO…

Naruto: (Ríe) Bueno aquí llegamos… (Toca la puerta), (Toc...toc…toc).

Tsunade: ¿sí?, ¿Quién es?

Naruto: ah Hola viej... Tsunade, jajaj (Nervioso) eh, vengo con unas visitas que quieren hablar con usted.

Tsunade: Diles que pasen…

Mei: (Entra junto a Inna), Hola (Sonríe)

Inna: Hola (Sonríe)

Tsunade: ¿y ustedes?, ¿jamás las había visto? (extrañada)

Mei: es que, lo que ocurre es que somos de otra aldea y queremos pedir un permiso para poder estar aquí en la aldea de konoha. (Tímidamente)

Inna: Si, solo por un tiempo (se sonroja)

Tsunade: (Las mira) mm, bueno pero para que querrían estar acá y no en su aldea, ¿cuál es su misión en este lugar?

Mei: (Mira a Inna)

Inna: eh, para desarrollarnos mejor aquí y mejorar (nerviosa)

Tsunade: ah, ¿perfeccionarse en genin?

Inna y Mei: Si claro…eso… (Nerviosas)

Naruto: ¡sí podrían estar con nosotros en nuestras misiones!

Tsunade: mm, Bueno por lo que veo son buenas chicas así que les daré el permiso y si pueden estar en las misiones con naruto y los chicos si también pueden estar todo el tiempo que quieran (sonríe)

Mei: que amable gracias (sonríe)

Inna: Muchas gracias Tsunade (sonríe)

Tsunade: muy bien naruto, prométeme que las cuidarás ¿sí?, esa será tu misión cuidarlas y no dejar que nada malo les pase.

Naruto: si las cuidare bien enserio ¡de veras!

Tsunade: Muy bien vallan a conocer la aldea chicas, adiós, cuídense y nos vemos en otra oportunidad, tomen aquí están sus permisos.

Mei e Inna: Gracias (se van)

EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA…

Naruto: Genial ahora estarán con nosotros, ¿no es genial?

Mei: ¿nosotros?, ¿quiénes son "nosotros"?


	2. Nuevos Amigos

CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

Naruto: Genial ahora estarán con nosotros, ¿no es genial?

Mei: ¿nosotros?, ¿quiénes son "nosotros"?

SEGUNDO CAPITULO: NUEVOS AMIGOS

Naruto: los otros chicos que están conmigo como gennin (sonríe)

Shikamaru y Kiba: (Van llegando) Hey naruto…

Naruto: ¡Hola chicos!

Shikamaru: valla que si estás bien acompañado eh (sonríe)

Kiba: si (se ríe)

Naruto: Mei, Inna, ellos son shikamaru y kiba, chicos ellas son Mei y Inna ¡compañeras nuevas!

Mei: Hola (se sonroja al ver a shikamaru)

Inna: Hola (se sonroja al ver a kiba)

Naruto: bueno, eh ¿porque no mejor vamos y le presentamos a los demás a las chicas?

Shikamaru: Buena idea, ¿vamos chicas? (con tono galán)

Kiba: argh! Con eso espantaras a las chicas shikamaru

Shikamaru: ¿y qué sabes tú si nunca has tenido una?

Mei: no pelen (tímida) mejor ¿vamos?

Kiba: Bueno (sonríe) ¿vamos Inna? (la mira coqueto)

Inna: si (sonríe)

Shikamaru: que fastidioso kiba y que aburrido (con los brazos

Cruzados)

Kiba: Bueno al menos a mí me resulto…

Inna: (sonríe y se sonroja pero se cubre)

Naruto: muy bien chicos vamos ¿sí?

DONDE NEJI, TENTEN Y ROCK LEE…

Naruto: ¡Hola chicos!

Neji: Naruto ¿es necesario gritar? (enojado)

Shikamaru: ya viejo todos sabemos que así es naruto…

Naruto: Bueno, hablaré más bajo y no gritaré ¡de veras! (Grita)

Kiba: naruto… (Mira el piso con fastidio)

Naruto: chicos ellas son Inna y mei, compañeras nuevas, y chicas ellos son neji, tenten y rock lee, ah y ese cejotas grandes de ahí es su entrenador gay sensei.

Mei: Hola (sonríe y se sonroja)

Inna: H-Hola… (Tímida)

Rock Lee: que linda eres Inna (la mira baboso)

Inna: G-gracias… (Sonrojada)

Neji: es obvio que eres muy torpe para tus cosas Lee… (Serio pero desvía su mirada para ver a Mei pero se pone nervioso y mira hacia el piso).

Gay sensei: Hola, y ¿ellas quiénes son?

Naruto: son alumnas nuevas, y nos acompañaran por un tiempo (sonríe)

Gay sensei: genial chicas y ¿Quién es su entrenador?

Mei: eh, eh… se llama Koutaro (nerviosa)

Gay sensei: valla que extraño jamás lo había escuchado… (Extrañado)

Inna: no es que es alguien muy reservado, entonces no es muy conocido (nerviosa)

Tenten: ¿y cuantos años tienen?

Mei: eh yo tengo 15 e Inna 16

Sakura: Hola chicos

Naruto: Sakura hola (sonríe)

Mei: (nota que Sakura la mira de mala forma al igual que a Inna)

Sakura: ¿y ustedes? ¿Quiénes son? (sonrisa falsa)

Naruto: ellas son Mei e Inna, serán nuestras compañeras nuevas, ¿¡no es genial!

Sakura: si eso veo (las mira)

Rock Lee: y se quedaran harto tiempo ¿no?

Inna: si, eso creo (dudosa)

Mei: ¿y qué hacían mientras nosotros no estábamos? (le pregunta a rock lee)

Rock lee: Practicábamos porque tenemos misiones que realizar y para eso hay que estar en forma ¿no gay sensei?

Gay sensei: si, Bueno chicos yo me retiro es hora de mi siesta. (Se va)

Mei: (¿siesta?), o no ¿dónde dormiremos Inna? (susurra en el oído de Inna)

Inna: cierto… (Susurra), no lo sé.

Naruto: bueno chicos yo me voy se me hace tarde me iré a dormir, adiós Mei, adiós Inna ¿las paso a buscar mañana para su primer día?

Inna: ah, Naruto ven por favor (lo toma del brazo)

Naruto: ¿qué ocurre?

Mei: lo que pasa es que no tenemos donde dormir (triste)

Naruto: o ¿enserio?, mm pero estén conmigo por un tiempo, no hay problema para mí en eso, ¿Qué piensan?

Inna: mm ¿seguro? (tímida)

Naruto: ¡claro!, vámonos a dormir que mañana será un día largo ¿sí?

Mei: Gracias Naruto (le besa la mejilla)

Naruto: De nada (se sonroja)

Inna: Bueno nos vamos chicos, adiós (mira a kiba y se sonroja)

Kiba: adiós Inna…

Tenten: kiba puedes ser menos obvio (sonríe)

Kiba: (mira a Tenten) silencio Tenten…

Mei: Adiós (tímida)

Todos: Adiós

EN LA CASA DE NARUTO…

Naruto: Bueno eh, solo tengo una cama (nervioso) así que ustedes duerman ahí y yo aquí en mi sillón.

Mei: ¿estás seguro?

Naruto: si ¡de veras!

Inna: Bueno gracias… (Sonríe)

Mei: Buenas noches Naruto

Naruto: Buenas noches chicas

Mei: (Pensando: ¿Qué haremos?, ¿Cómo nos iremos de aquí?, Cuánto tendremos que esperar por dios, quiero ver a mi padre… ¿padre?, ¿Cómo estás?... ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?...) (se queda dormida con una lagrima en la mejilla)…


	3. Primer día de clases ¿Misiones?

Hola Bueno quería informarles primeramente que Naruto no es mío sino que es de Masashi Kishimoto para que así no se produzcan confusiones entre la gente, muchas gracias por la leer la historia y disfruten el próximo capítulo C:

CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

Mei: Buenas noches Naruto

Naruto: Buenas noches chicas

Mei: (Pensando: ¿Qué haremos?, ¿Cómo nos iremos de aquí?, Cuánto tendremos que esperar por dios, quiero ver a mi padre… ¿padre?, ¿Cómo estás?... ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?...) (se queda dormida con una lagrima en la mejilla)…

TERCER CAPITULO: PRIMER DIA DE CLASES… ¿MISIONES?

Naruto: ¡Buenos días!, ¡vamos chicas hoy es nuestro primer día!

Mei: (se levanta con Inna)

EN LA CLASE…

Kakashi: Hola chicos, buen día, eeh… ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Naruto: Son nuevas, y serán nuestras compañeras

Kakashi: genial, y ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

Mei: mi nombre es Mei y ella es Inna.

Kakashi: bueno bienvenidas chicas, bueno comenzaremos con una nueva misión, esta misión trata de sobrevivir por más de 2 días, los cuales habrán peligrosos ninjas en el bosque y tendrán que cuidarse y protegerse entre ustedes, será un trabajo en equipo, el equipo que llegue con menos rasguños será el ganador, tendrán que formar grupos de 3 personas y vivirán en la intemperie por 2 días y tendrán que sobrevivir yo formare los grupos, el primero grupo es: Naruto, Inna y Sasuke, el segundo es Rock lee, Tenten y Neji, el tercero es hinata, kiba y shino, el cuarto es ino, chouji y Sakura, el quinto es gaara, temari y kankuro , y eh, bueno shikamaru y Mei tendrán que ser ustedes dos solos si, ya que ahora somos más ¿les parece?

Mei: Bueno (mira a shikamaru y se sonroja)

Kiba: que suerte amigo (sonríe)

Shikamaru: que chistoso kiba (burlesco)

Inna: am, Naruto… ¿Quién es Sasuke? (curiosa)

Naruto: cierto, Sakura ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Inna: (Pensando: Gracias por responder Naruto…)

Sakura: No lo sé (preocupada)

Kakashi: ¿Qué ocurre chicos?

Naruto: Sasuke no esta

Kakashi: bueno tendrás que ir solo con Inna, y cuando el aparezca le diré que valla donde ustedes

Naruto: Bueno, ¿estás preparada Inna?

Inna: eh, si (nerviosa)

Naruto: ¡Bueno vamos!

CON SHIKAMARU Y MEI…

Shikamaru: Bueno Mei creo que seremos solo tú y yo, ¿estás preparada?

Mei: eh, si creo (tímida)

Shikamaru: tranquila, conmigo no te pasara nada, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño o sino lo destruiré con mis propias manos (mirándola a los ojos)

Mei: G-gracias (sonrojada cosa que shikamaru pudo notar)

Shikamaru: ¿Bueno vamos?

Mei: Vamos (sonríe)

EN EL BOSQUE…

Naruto: Inna tengo hambre…

Inna: Naruto antes de venirnos te comiste 3 platos de comida especial, ¿cómo tienes hambre? (Sorprendida)

Naruto: si lo sé, pero de nuevo tengo hambre… (Se ríe y se rasca la cabeza)

Inna: Toma aquí hay un pastel, es súper rico, te gustara pruébalo (Sonríe)

Naruto: (Come) Gracias es delicioso (Sonríe)

Inna: Naruto, tengo miedo, y ¿si nos pasa algo?

Naruto: no te preocupes Inna yo te protegeré ¿sí?

Inna: Bueno (sonríe)

CON SHIKAMARU Y MEI…

Shikamaru: (sentado en un árbol junto a Mei) y dime… cuéntame cosas para tu sabes… conocernos mejor (nervioso)

Mei: (sonríe) Bueno ¿cómo que cosa?

Shikamaru: ¿tus gustos?

Mei: Bueno, mi color favorito es el color calipso y turquesa, mi estación favorita es el invierno, y me gusta cantar, leer, escribir.

Shikamaru: eres perfecta (sonríe) y en todos los ambientes

Mei: G-Gracias (se sonroja)

Shikamaru: ya está anocheciendo, que bueno que no se ha aparecido nadie (Suspira)

Mei: Si, ¿shikamaru? ¿Tienes sueño?

Shikamaru: Si, un poco…

Mei: Bueno duerme yo te protejo y cualquier cosa que pase yo te aviso ¿sí?

Shikamaru: Bueno (sonríe) gracias…

Mei: Duerme (le acaricia el pelo)

Shikamaru (se duerme)

CON NARUTO, SASUKE E INNA…

Naruto: Inna estoy cansado…. (Se acuesta y se duerme)

Inna: que rápido (sorprendida) ojala no allá nadie por aquí, bueno quiero conocer el bosque así que no creo que aparezca alguien (camina y se aleja de Naruto)

Narra Inna: qué lindo bosque, o está la luna ahí… se ve hermosa, ¿Y ese ruido? , ¿Quién anda ahí?... (Asustada)

Sasuke: yo… (Frio)

Inna: ¿Quién eres tú? Me asustaste… (Tiritando)

Sasuke: ¿Por qué el miedo? No pasa nada solo soy yo, lo siento por llegar tarde tenia cosas que hacer (frio) y me dijeron que era con una tal Inna y Naruto en esta misión, ¿Tu eres Inna? (Frio)

Inna: S-si (tímida)

Sasuke: me lo imagine, y que haces aquí sola, no deberías separarte de Naruto, él no sabe ni cuidarse el mismo (frio)

Inna: quería conocer el bosque… (Se sonroja)

Sasuke: ¿Por qué estas roja? (haciéndose el desentendido)

Inna: a-a-a porque eh, tengo fiebre

Sasuke: (se acerca donde Inna y le toca la frente) no tienes nada

Inna: (se sonroja mas) que extraño, ya no tengo…

Sasuke: muy bien será mejor que vallamos donde Naruto

Inna: Bueno… (Se sonroja)

CON MEI Y SHIKAMARU…

Mei: ¿Shikamaru? (susurra), ¿estás despierto?

Shikamaru: ZZZzzzZzZzZZZzzz

Mei: (Se levanta muy despacio y decide caminar por el bosque)….

Narra Mei: que hermoso bosque, me encantaría estar aquí y que llueva, tengo un poco de frio, ah! …. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? (Ve a dos ninjas en un árbol)

Ninja1: Hola, ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tu aquí sola? (Se baja de árbol)

Mei: (sangrando del brazo ya que fue dañada por una shuriken que lanzo el otro ninja), ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Ninja2: ¿Qué te importa a ti? (Se baja del árbol también)

Ninja1: Bueno y ¿qué haremos con ella?

Ninja2: Juguemos un ratito… ¿te gustan los juegos? (acercándose a Mei)

Mei: (llora) no por favor no…

Ninja1: ¿que no te gusta jugar? (Ríe)

Mei: (Flashback: Recuerdos de su niñez) no, no quiero por favor no me hagan recordar…

Ninja2: tranquila no te dolerá (se acerca para tocar a Mei hasta que algo lo detiene)

Ninja1: ¿Qué?, ¡tú! ¡No!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Xxx: Eso a ti no te importa…

Ninja2: así que tú también la quieres compartir, tranquilo te la prestaremos un rato (ríe)

Xxx: que fastidio…

Mei: (Comienza a ver todo borroso y se desmaya)

Naruto: (se despierta) Inna?... Inna?

CON NARUTO Y LOS DEMÁS…

Sasuke: tranquilo aquí está (Frío)

Naruto: Sasuke?, ¿Dónde estabas?...

Sasuke: Tenia unos asuntos pendientes pero aquí estoy… (Frío)

Inna: Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo dormiste?

Naruto: Muy bien (sonríe)

Sasuke: muy bien hay que estar alertas en caso de cualquier cosa (Frío)

Naruto: sí, claro, yo estoy preparado ¡de veras! (Grita)

Sasuke: Naruto no grites… o sino nos podrían escuchar… (Enojado)

Inna: ¡Cuidado Naruto! (Grita)

Naruto: (es cortado por una shuriken)

Sasuke: Naruto! ¿Estás bien?

Naruto: maldición, me lastimó.

Inna: ¿Quiénes son?

Ninja'1: ¿y ustedes no deberían estar con sus mamis mocosos?

Sasuke: muy bien, vamos, ahora verás con quien te enfrentas… (Enojado de para enfrente del ninja)

Ninja'2: esto será divertido…

Naruto: maldito ahora verás lo que es jugar… (Corre donde el ninja)

Sasuke: ¡Naruto no! (Grita)

Ninja'2: (toma a Naruto y lo lanza contra un árbol) eres demasiado lento…

Inna: Naruto? (Preocupada)

Ninja'1: yo jugare un rato con la chica ¿qué les parece? (va donde Inna y la va atacar)

Sasuke: (se pone en frente de Inna) ni te atrevas a tocarla ¿oíste? (Enojado)

Inna: ¿ah?... Sasuke (Susurra)

Ninja'1: acaso ¿es tu novia? (ríe)

Sasuke: que fastidio (frio)

Ninja'2: Muy bien entonces creo que ambos jugaremos contigo chico torpe

Sasuke: Inna anda a ver a Naruto y ve si está bien, yo me encargo de este par, será fácil no te preocupes…

Inna: Claro…

CON MEI…

Mei: (se despierta) ¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde estoy?, shikamaru….

Shikamaru: ¿Qué ocurre?

Mei: ¿Cómo llegue aquí? (extrañada)

Shikamaru: Siempre lo estuviste, me desperté y estabas aquí al lado mía dormida (preocupado)

Mei: no, yo… que extraño, yo había salido a caminar y… habían 2 ninjas, te lo juro. (Confundida)

Shikamaru: tranquila a lo mejor fue un sueño

Mei: no shikamaru no fue un sueño, y alguien me salvo, pero no pude ver quien fue… (Pensativa)

Shikamaru: Bueno ya es de dia, en un par de horas terminara nuestra misión (sonríe)

Mei: Si (sonríe)

Shikamaru: ¿caminemos por el bosque?

Mei: Claro

CON NARUTO…

Sasuke: como esta Naruto… ¿aún sigue dormido?

Inna: si, ¿y tú? ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke: si, no me hicieron nada, además en la noche ya descansé lo suficiente, ahora hay que estar alerta

Inna: ¿y qué haremos?

Sasuke: ahora nos vamos a otro lugar, a un lugar más seguro para pasar la última noche (frio)

Inna: claro (tímida)

Sasuke: ¿y tú? (La mira)

Inna: ¿Qué? (nerviosa) ¿yo qué?... (Baja la mirada)

Sasuke: ¿estás bien? (frio)

Inna: eh, si… gracias por preocuparte (Se sonroja)

Sasuke: debo hacerlo, no debes tener ningún rasguño o sino perderé la misión y se ira mi oportunidad así que no falles ¿sí? (Frío)

Inna: A-ah Claro… (Triste)


	4. La Frialdad de Gaara

CAPITULO 4: La Frialdad de Gaara…

Shikamaru: mira un cascada vamos… (Toma del brazo a Mei)

Mei: que hermoso y mira se ve un arcoíris (mira asombrada)

Shikamaru: Mei… (Susurra)

Mei: ¿sí? (Curiosa)

Shikamaru: Cuidado… (Susurra)

Mei: ¿Con qué? (Pensativa)

Shikamaru: ¡con el Agua! (tira a Mei al agua)

Mei: (ríe) esta heladísima (con carita de perro triste), ayúdame a salir (le da la mano)

Shikamaru: (Toma de la mano a Mei pero esta lo tira y este cae al agua), muy astuta (sonríe)

Mei: lo sé (sonríe)

Shikamaru: (Mira a Mei a los ojos) Mei… (Susurra)…yo te, te quiero

Mei: (sorprendida) ¿qué?

Shikamaru: que te quiero mucho y creo que, me enamore de ti

Mei: (se sonroja) yo, shikamaru, creo que también, me, me eh enamo… (Cae una roca al agua)

Shikamaru: ¿Qué fue eso? (sorprendido)

Mei: no lo sé (asustada)

Shikamaru: (mira al cielo) no hay nadie…

Mei: Bueno mejor salgamos (Preocupada)

Shikamaru: Si sería mucho mejor (Salen rápidamente del agua)

Naruto: mm ya se está oscureciendo, mejor vamos a un lugar seguro

Sasuke: primera vez que te oigo decir algo bueno y responsable Naruto (Con cierta Ironía)

Inna: Y ¿A dónde vamos?

Sasuke: hay que buscar un lugar pero rápido

Mei: shikamaru… ¿Dónde estás?, shikamaru… o no me perdí…será mejor que lo encuentre rápido porque ya está de noche…. (Observa hacia todos los lados) Maldición no está por ningún lado.

Narra Mei: Caminé por todo el bosque y no había rastro de shikamaru, me dirijo donde un árbol para escalarlo y así poder observar de altura aunque esté oscuro, al menos para intentarlo hasta que la rama se rompe y me voy cayendo y justo siento a alguien que me toma…

Mei: ¿Quién?... ¿y tú quién eres?

(Aquel tipo desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno)

Mei: ¿espera?... ¿Por qué corres?... (Pensativa)

Naruto: Miren ahí hay un buen lugar para quedarnos… (Apunta con su dedo una cueva)

Inna: No lo sé, se ve demasiado oscuro (Tímida)

Sasuke: Esta perfecto, ahí nadie nos verá…

Naruto: lo sé deben agradecerme chicos… (Sonríe)

Sasuke: Si claro, vamos… (Frio)

Inna: No queda suficiente comida…

Naruto: ¡Rayos!, y yo que quería comer (baja la cabeza)

Sasuke: Vamos Naruto resiste ¿sí?, es imposible que tengas tanta hambre…

Inna: (Mira a Naruto)

Naruto: Bueno entonces yo iré en busca de mi alimento ¡adiós!...

Sasuke: ¡Naruto espera!, no destruyas esta misión, vuelve aquí…

Inna: Se fue (preocupada)

Sasuke: es un inmaduro, no importa volverá luego…

Shikamaru: Mei?, Mei?, ¿estás ahí?

Mei: ¿Shikamaru?, ¿eres tú?

Shikamaru: Mei!, eres tú… (Relajado)

Mei: Shikamaru (corre donde él y lo abraza)

Shikamaru: te habías perdido, ¿Dónde estabas?

Mei: no lo sé, pero lo bueno es que te encontré, no te separes más de mi ¿sí? (lo mira con cara tierna)

Shikamaru: nunca más, prometido (le besa la frente), no sabes lo preocupado que estaba…

Mei: que eres lindo, gracias shikamaru (Se sonroja)

Shikamaru: Te, te quiero…

Mei: yo, eh… yo… (Nerviosa)

Shikamaru: Mei?, ¿qué ocurre?

Mei: yo… no sé es que me paso algo raro cuando estaba perdida…

Shikamaru: ¿Qué cosa?

Mei: es que me había subido a un árbol y la rama se rompió y me caí, pero justo alguien me alcanzo a tomar y creo que fue la misma persona que me salvo de esos ninjas. (Tímida)

Shikamaru: oh… y ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Mei: no lo sé me dejo algo confundida…

Shikamaru: Bueno… (Triste)

Mei: Lo siento shikamaru, sé qué esperabas otra respuesta de mi parte…

Shikamaru: No, no importa, sé que estas algo asustada así que es entendible… (Con cierto desgano)

Naruto: Rayos… no hay nada de comida, además no veo nada… (le cruje el estómago), genial, tengo hambre… ¿ah? ¿Quién es?, ¿Quién anda ahí?...

Kankuro: Hola, ¿qué haces aquí tan solo eh?

Naruto: a eras tú, el de la cara pintada de purpura (ríe)

Kankuro: (enojado) que gracioso… y dime ¿qué haces tú por estos lado?…

Naruto: eh, estoy en busca de alimento (se rasca la cabeza)

Kankuro: genial… yo también (ríe)

Naruto: ¿enserio?

Kankuro: si, a temari se le olvido traer comida…

Naruto: (ríe) Bueno entonces busquemos alimentos juntos...

Sasuke: Vamos Naruto… vuelve… que inmaduro… (Enojado)

Inna: estoy preocupada por Naruto, siento que le puede pasar algo malo…

Sasuke: Será mejor que lo vayamos a buscar, es un tarado…

Inna: Bueno vamos…

Mei: (caminando con shikamaru), ¿Qué ruido fue ese?

Shikamaru: ¡shh!, silencio… mira… (Se esconde con Mei en un arbusto)

Mei: ¿Quién es él?

Shikamaru: el… es Gaara de desierto… y ella es su hermana Temari, es realmente un fastidio ella…

Mei: y ¿Qué están haciendo? (Pensativa)

Shikamaru: No lo sé… (Preocupado)

Temari: Gaara porque no mejor nos vamos, no vale la pena luchar con estos tontos, mejor vamos a buscar a Kankuro que aún no aparece… (Nerviosa)

Gaara: no te metas temari, esto es entre estos torpes y yo… (Sádico)

Ninja1: eres un chico muy testarudo eh, hazle caso a tu hermosa hermanita rubia… (Ríe)

Ninja2: si mejor vete a dormir, mira esas ojeras que tienes… (Se ríe junto al otro ninja)

Gaara: Mejor yo los mando a dormir, pero esta vez para siempre (Sádico)

Ninja1: eres un torpe, Bueno entonces ahora muere… (Lo ataca pero la arena protege a gaara)

Ninja2: no puede ser… (Sorprendido)

Gaara: Bueno ahora me toca a mí jugar… (Toma a los 2 ninjas con la arena y los ataca con su ataúd de arena)

Ninjas: (Gritan desesperados y luego comienza a caer sangre)

Mei: no puede ser… que le ocurre a ese chico… (Preocupada)

Shikamaru: no lo sé, está loco, pero será mejor irnos de aquí o sino este psicópata nos matara a nosotros… (Nervioso)

Temari: Muy bien gaara ahora vámonos, ya hiciste lo que querías ahora larguémonos de aquí y vamos a buscar a kankuro que no está si es que no te dabas cuenta…

Gaara: espera… (Mira hacia donde esta shikamaru con Mei), aún falta… (Sádico)

Shikamaru: o no…

Mei: ¿Qué haremos?

Gaara: son unos entrometidos…

Temari: Gaara ya basta… hazme caso… (Enojada)

Gaara: Temari tú te metes y yo te mato ¿oíste? (comienza a salir la arena y esta se comienza a acercar a donde Mei y Shikamaru pero este se ve interrumpida por Temari)

Temari: Gaara! (Grita fuertemente)

Gaara: (Para la arena) Bueno… solo por esta vez, da igual de todos modos los mataré a todos... (Sádico)

Temari: Bueno vámonos… (Asustada)

Shikamaru: de la que nos salvamos… (Respirando agitado)

Mei: si, ese chico… (Pensativa)

Shikamaru: ¿Qué pasa con él?

Mei: no lo sé, es raro…

Sasuke: Naruto!... Naru… (Se cae ya que se tropieza con Naruto que está en el piso dormido)

Naruto: (despierta), chicos… me despertaron…

Inna: Naruto (enojada)

Sasuke: eres un torpe… como duermes en medio bosque y además de noche… (Lamentándose Con los ojos cerrados)

Naruto: espera ¿Qué hacen aquí?... ah ya veo se preocuparon por mi eh… (Ríe)

Sasuke: si porque si te dañan perderemos la misión y no quiero, así que no seas un tonto y madura ¿sí? (Enojado)

Naruto: Bueno… (Enojado)

Inna: quedan solo 4 horas para terminar la misión, aguantemos ¿sí?, y sin pelear…

Naruto: Bueno (Sonríe)

Shikamaru: quedan 4 horas para terminar, genial ¿no?, creo que hemos sobrevivido bien (Sonríe)

Mei: si… (Pensativa)

Shikamaru: ¿Qué ocurre Mei?

Mei: No nada… (Nerviosa)

Shikamaru: piensas en Gaara ¿no?

Mei: ¿Qué?, no yo…eh, Bueno algo así…

Shikamaru: es un torpe… y un peligro cómo pudiste ver…

Mei: si, pero ¿por qué será así?

Shikamaru: porque es un demente y porque a él le gusta ser así

Mei: … (Pensativa)

DESPUES DE 4 HORAS Y LLEGANDO DE LA MISIÓN…

Kakashi: muy bien chicos, ¿Cómo les fue?

Naruto: Fue pan comido (Ríe)

Sasuke: si ya que nosotros te tuvimos que cuidar… (Frio)

Kakashi: Muy bien, que bueno veo que casi todos están completamente intactos… el único que veo bien es a… Gaara… (Sorprendido), (pensando: es imposible que no tenga ningún rasguño)

Temari: entonces eso nos hace ganar a nosotros la misión…

Kakashi: eh, si claro, los ganadores son Temari, Kankuro y Gaara… Felicidades chicos… (Extrañado)

Gaara: Yo me largo… (Frio)

Rock Lee: No puede ser que ese tal Gaara no tenga ningún rasguño… (Pensativo)

Neji: Debe haber estado bien escondido el cobarde… (Enojado)

Tenten: Chicos tranquilos ¿sí?, es solamente un misión…

Sasuke: Maldición ese tal gaara nos ganó, es imposible que no tenga ningún rasguño… (Pensativo)

Naruto: ese tipo, es muy extraño… Gaara del desierto… (Pensativo)

Inna: ¿Quién es él? (Curiosa)

Kakashi: (aparece por detrás) es un chico que viene de la aldea de la arena, ellos son nuestros aliados… pero no sé mucho de él, nadie sabe nada de él, pero si es muy extraño…

Mei: ¿Cómo no saben nada de él? (Pensativa)

Kakashi: no nadie posee ningún antecedente de él…

Naruto: qué extraño… tendremos que tener cuidado con ese chico…

Neji: es una real molestia… (Con los brazos cruzados)

Kiba: sí, creo que todos debemos estar alerta…

Kakashi: Bueno chicos… pueden retirarse, nos vemos mañana ¿sí?...

Todos: Adiós…


	5. ¿Batallas?

CAPITULO 5: ¿Batallas?

DONDE NARUTO…

Naruto: (en toalla) la…la…la…la (Cantando)

Mei: Naruto?

Inna: (Ríe)

Naruto: eh, yo (Se sonroja), lo siento ¡de verás!

Mei: (Ríe), vete a poner pijama ¿sí?

Naruto: si claro… (Se va)

Inna: Mei... (Susurra)

Mei: ¿Qué?... (Mira a Inna)

Inna: ¿Qué haremos?... (Triste)

Mei: ¿a qué te refieres? (Confundida)

Inna: que nosotros no somos de aquí… como nos iremos a casa… papa debe estar preocupado…

Mei: aah... eso (Triste), no lo sé… pero creo que debemos actuar rápido…

Inna: Bueno… Mejor descansemos… odia fue un día muy largo…

Mei: si (Sonríe)

Inna: Buenas noches Mei… (Se acuesta)

Mei: ¿Inna?... (Susurra)

Inna: ¿Qué pasa?...

Mei: ¿Puedo dormir contigo?... (Tiernamente)

Inna: (Sonríe) claro… ven (hace un espacio para que Mei se acueste…)

Mei: gracias (Abraza a Inna y se quedan dormidas…)

AL OTRO DIA…

Kakashi: Hola, muy bien… les tengo preparado algo que ustedes estaban esperando por mucho tiempo chicos…

Mei: (Piensa: que haremos con Inna… no tenemos idea de que estamos haciendo en este lugar y ni siquiera como llegamos aquí, pero cada día más me gusta este lugar… Pero no vivimos aquí… o ¿será un sueño?)

Inna: Mei?, ¿Estás bien?

Mei: ah… si yo… eh… si… (Pensativa)

Kakashi: Bueno chicos es hora de practicar, ya que en una semana más serán las batallas para la semifinal…

Naruto: ¡Sí! (Grita)

Kakashi: así que lo primero que haremos es practicar lo que más les cuesta, como por ejemplo, Sasuke se especializa en ninjutsu entonces aquella persona que no sabe o se le hace difícil estará con Sasuke para que lo ayude entendido, solamente serán parejas no pueden ser mas de dos…

Naruto: ¿uno lo debe escoger?...

Kakashi: no… yo veré con quienes estarán, ya sé en que cosas ustedes fallan o les cuesta más así que aquí tengo la lista de las parejas con las cuales estarán la semana entera hasta las batallas.

Y las parejas son:

Rock lee – Sasuke

Hinata – Shino

Kiba – Ino

Shikamaru – Temari

Naruto – Inna

Kankuro – Tenten

Neji – Mei

Sakura – chouji

Lo siento gaara no hay más personas por lo que tendrás que estar solo, ¿te molestaría?

Gaara:…. Me da igual… (Frio), estoy acostumbrado…

Mei: (pensando: Acostumbrado…)… así que seré con Neji (susurra)

Inna: Seré con Naruto (sonríe)

Mei: si…

Inna: y tú con Neji, al menos él te protegerá… (La mira con cierta burla)

Mei: mm si… que burlesca Inna…

Shikamaru: (hablando con kiba) rayos… no soy con Mei, será con Neji... ¿y si no la cuida bien?

Kiba: Tranquilo romeo… ella estará bien… (Burlesco)

Shikamaru: Deja de molestarme ¿sí?, y además me toco con la toxica de Temari… (Fastidiado)

Sasuke: qué tontería esto… es como ayudar a nuestro posible enemigo…

Naruto: Bueno, hay que ser solidarios Sasuke…

Sasuke: (pensando: ¿y si Kakashi hizo esto para conocer las debilidades de cada uno?, puede ser una opción…)

Sakura: Sasuke, lástima que no nos tocó juntos… yo no soy tan buena en ninjutsu como tú…

Sasuke: si… que desgracia para ti… (Sé va)

Sakura: Sa-sasuke… (Susurra)

EN EL BOSQUE…

Mei: (Con Neji) Bueno… eh, tú me enseñarás…

Neji: …eh, si… Bueno ¿en qué te especializas?

Mei: eh… Bueno yo… en… Bueno la verdad no soy buena para nada… (Nerviosa sin saber que decir)

Neji: ¿Cómo?, en genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu? (Extrañado)

Mei: (¿genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu?) eh, si en taijutsu, y un poco en genjutsu, pero casi nada… (Nerviosa)

Neji: Bueno yo soy bueno en ninjutsu así que tendré que ayudarte en eso…

Mei: si (Nerviosa)

Naruto: Bueno Inna, ¿en qué eres buena?

Inna: ¿a qué te refieres? (extrañada-Nerviosa)

Naruto: (Ríe) que chistosa, me refiero en qué tipo de jutsu eres buena…. taijutsu, ninjutsu o genjutsu…

Inna: a si claro… (Ríe Nerviosa, ¿Qué es eso?) Eh… en taijutsu y algo de ninjutsu… (Pensando: porque dije eso cuando no sé ni de qué habla…)

Naruto: Bueno entonces te enseñaré ninjutsu…

Inna: Claro (sonríe)

Neji: Bueno Mei, vamos muéstrame lo que tienes en taijutsu… (Sé aleja de Mei a una distancia de 20 metros…)

Mei: ¿Qué haces?

Neji: Nos enfrentaremos… combate cuerpo a cuerpo, para así ver tu nivel de taijutsu…

Mei: (nerviosa… No puede ser… ¿Por qué a mí?) Claro… pero... ¿Estás seguro?, No quiero hacerte daño…

Neji: No te preocupes… vamos comienza…

Mei: Bueno… (Nerviosa… ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?...)

Neji: ¿Qué esperas? (Preocupado)

Mei: no me siento muy bien, estoy algo mareada (se tira el piso)

Neji: ¡Mei! (corre a ayudarla)… ¿estás bien?

Mei: (actuando), no me siento muy bien Neji, me siento mareada, lo siento no podré pelear contigo… me siento mal…

Neji: Bueno, será mejor que descanses y que la batalla la dejemos para mañana… (La levanta)

Mei: …Bueno… (Se toma la cabeza… Gracias… Muy bien Mei que astuta… pero mañana no me salvo…)

Neji: Bueno por mientras yo te enseño ninjutsu ¿sí?...

Mei: Si eh, claro… (Nerviosa)

Naruto: Bueno Inna, comencemos una mini batalla entre tú y yo… (Se aleja de Inna unos 10 metros…)

Inna: (¿Qué?, ¿una batalla?, no puede ser… rayos… Inna piensa…)

Naruto: Muy bien las damas primero así que tú Comienza…

Inna: a claro… que amable Naruto… (Nerviosa)

Naruto: Bueno… ¿Qué esperas?...

Inna: Nada solo… veo el clima para ver si me beneficia… (¿Porque dije eso?, eso ni siquiera me lo creo yo misma, tendría que ser un tonto el que cree eso…)

Naruto: oh, sí cierto, creo que tienes razón (sonríe)

Inna: (vaya no puede ser…)

Naruto: Bueno, ¿ahora sí?...

Inna: eh, no creo... no puedo con este tiempo…además se me olvido abrigarme… me puedo resfriar… (Nerviosa)

Naruto: (Pensando)

Inna: (vamos ¿Qué esperas?, por favor di que no pelearemos…)

Naruto: Entonces será mejor que no peleemos… (Confundido)

Inna (Gracias…), si…

Naruto: Bueno, entonces… descansemos… ya estoy agotado… (Ríe)… pero… espera un momento… (Sospechoso)

Inna: ¿Qué ocurre? (Nerviosa)

Naruto: ¿no será que no sabes nada? (mirándola de pies a cabeza)

Inna: ¿Qué?... yo… eh (Tendré que decirle la verdad)

Naruto: (Ríe) era solo una broma…

Inna: (iuuf…. Naruto…)

5 DIAS DESPUÉS…

Kakashi: (En el bosque junto a los chicos)… Muy bien chicos y como van con sus prácticas eh?...

Naruto: No muy bien conmigo y Neji ya que Inna y Mei se enfermaron y no han podido estar con nosotros estos 5 días…

Kakashi: ¿Las dos se enfermaron?... (Extrañado)

Neji: Pues si… ambas…

Kakashi: Bueno, que extraño… pero al menos saben algo ellas... ¿Cierto?

Naruto: Bueno… eso creo…

Sakura: Bueno tal vez tengan miedo… (Burlesca)

Shikamaru: O a lo mejor de verdad están enfermas… así que no hables Sakura…

Kakashi: Chicos tranquilos ¿sí?... Muy bien vallan y continúen con sus cosas…

Todos: (Se van)

Mei: ¿Qué hago?, no tengo idea de que hago aquí… ya han pasado semanas… no puede ser… ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que es un justu o genustu… o como se llame… (Nerviosa)

Inna: (se despierta) Mei?... ¿qué haces?

Mei: nada… pienso en que haremos para irnos de acá…

Inna: ¿Irnos?…

Mei: si ¿Acaso quieres quedarte?

Inna: no claro que no pero… porque no esperamos un tiempo…

Mei: no lo sé, a veces siento que sería mejor quedarnos aquí.….

Inna: yo también pienso lo mismo… este lugar cada día… me gusta más…

Mei: entonces solo… esperemos… (Suspira)

DOS DIAS DESPUÉS… DIA DE LAS BATALLAS…

Kakashi: Muy bien chicos… es el gran día… Mei, Inna que bueno que ya están bien…Bueno ahora deben poner toda su fuerza chicos, les deseo lo mejor y buena suerte…

Batallas:

-Neji v/s Rock lee (Gana Neji)

-Temari v/s Shikamaru (Gana Temari)

- Sakura v/s Ino (Gana Sakura)

- Naruto v/s Kiba (Gana Naruto)

- Kankuro v/s Shino (Gana Kankuro)

- Chouji v/s Hinata (Gana Hinata)

Kakashi: Muy bien la próxima batalla será entre… Sasuke e Inna…

Mei: Suerte Inna… (Nerviosa)

Inna: (se va al centro de batalla) (¿Qué hare?, no tengo idea de nada…)

Sasuke: Esto será fácil…

Arbitro: Muy bien las reglas son que el primero que caiga, se rinda o Muera perderá… ¿entendido?... Muy bien… comiencen…

Sasuke: (Atento Sasuke, concéntrate)

Inna: (Me siento rara, siento una energía… ¿Qué es esto?...)

Sasuke: Muy bien… Ahora… (Va a atacar a Inna y le lanza unas shuriken)

Inna: (las esquiva muy rápido)… ¿Cómo hice eso?... (Sorprendida)

Sasuke: (Piensa: es muy rápida…)

Inna: creo que ya sé cómo es esto…

Sasuke: Tendré que ser más ágil...

Inna: muy bien… (Corre donde Sasuke y lo golpea con una fuerte patada)… oh lo siento Sasuke… (Le duele el corazón)… ¿Por qué siento este dolor?... ¿Qué me pasa?... Sasuke… Lo siento…

Sasuke: muy bien, veo que eres muy buena eh…

Mei: ¿Cómo hizo eso? (Sorprendida)

Naruto: Woow, Inna es increíble…

Kakashi: Sorprendente…

Inna: ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke: ¿Preguntas si estoy bien?... vamos mejor luchemos…mejor toma esto (desaparece y luego aparece detrás de Inna la toma y la lanza contra la pared)

Inna: (queda mareada)… Sasuke… no… no quiero…basta... por favor…

Mei: Inna!

Sasuke: ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Qué es esto que siento tan cálido en mi corazón?...

Inna: (Se levanta) No me dejare vencer… yo soy fuerte… y nadie me ganará…

Sasuke: Muy bien Sasuke… (Desaparece y luego va a golpear a Inna pero esta rápida mente lo esquiva y comienzan a golpearse tan rápido que no se logran ver…)

Kankuro: que rápidos…

Temari: esa chica es muy rápida…

Mei: Inna…

Inna: (toma a Sasuke y lo golpea en el brazo)

Sasuke: rayos… mi brazo… me duele... (Mira Inna con rabia…)

Inna: Sasuke… Lo siento… yo… eh… No quería hacerlo Créeme…

Sasuke: muy bien ya basta de esto… ahora morirás… (Comienza concentrara su chakra en su brazo derecho mientras que Inna lo observa extrañada…)

Inna: ¿Qué hace? (Confundida)

Kakashi: Sasuke… no lo hagas… (Preocupado)

Mei: ¿?

Todos: que increíble chakra… no puede ser… es muy poderoso…

Sasuke: Muy bien Inna prepárate… (Corre donde Inna con el chidori, esta no se mueve sino que observa a Sasuke y le cae una lagrima por la mejilla…)

Inna: Sasuke?... ¿qué haces?... me habías protegido… y ahora me dañaras…

Sasuke: (Golpea fuertemente a Inna con el chidori dejándola completamente inconsciente)

Mei: Inna!

Todos: Inna!

Arbitro: (Va donde Inna para ayudarla y nota que esta inconsciente y luego dice)

…Bueno el ganador es Sasuke…

Kakashi: Sasuke… que has hecho…


	6. Gaara vs Mei

CAPITULO 6: Gaara v/s Mei

Sasuke: ¿Qué hice?, no puede ser… Inna… yo… no basta Sasuke... ¿qué te pasa?... (Se va corriendo)

Naruto: Sasuke?...

Sakura: ¿Qué le ocurrió a Sasuke?

Mei: Inna!… (Corre donde Inna) ¿Estás bien?

Kankuro: Ese tal Sasuke es muy poderoso…

Temari: si…

Gaara: (Sasuke… me sorprendes)

Kakashi: (Ayuda a Inna y luego anuncia la nueva batalla que es…)

Tenten v/s Sai (Gana Tenten)

Kakashi: Bueno y la siguiente y última batalla será entre Gaara… y… Mei…

Naruto: No puede ser… (Preocupado)

Kiba: ¿Qué?.. (Sorprendido)

Shikamaru: Kakashi, ¿no puede ser otra persona?

Kakashi: no esas son las reglas así que tendrá que ser así… (Pensando: mm hay mucha posibilidad que Gaara termine eliminando a Mei… no lo puedo permitir, pero esas son las reglas…)

Gaara: (Se va al centro de batalla)

Mei: (va a la cancha)… ¿Qué hago?... Gaara (susurra)…

Gaara: (La mira fríamente y sin ningún sentimiento…)

Arbitro: muy bien se saben las reglas así que comiencen…)

Mei: (flashback: no importa estoy acostumbrado a estar solo….), (Porque habrá dicho eso…) Gaara (Susurra)

Gaara: (Sale la arena de su calabaza)… Muy bien madre llego la hora… (Sádico)

Mei: ¿Con quién habla? (pensativa)

Gaara: Muy bien… Comencemos…

Mei: (¿Qué hago?)

Gaara: (Con la Arena ataca a Mei fuertemente…)

Shikamaru: No puede ser… (Preocupado)

Kakashi: es increíble… pero debe controlar muy bien el chakra para hacer eso…

Kankuro: esto será muy fácil… (Con los brazos cruzados)

Mei: (Se golpea contra la pared…) Gaara… ¿Cómo hace eso? (Sorprendida)

Gaara: ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que tienes?... Me lo imaginé… (Frío)

Mei: ¿ah sí?... Bueno te mostrare lo que tengo (¿Por qué dije eso? si ni siquiera sé que hacer...)

Gaara: Bueno, hazlo… (Frio)

Mei: (Corre donde gaara rápidamente y lo golpea con el pie pero la arena cubre a Gaara)… ¿qué?... No puede ser…

Gaara:….

Mei: mmm (se aleja de Gaara)… (Como hice eso… soy muy rápida…) Bueno… pero la arena de Gaara no es lo suficientemente rápida… Bueno, prepárate… (Susurra)

Gaara: ¿ah?... ¿A dónde se fue? (Observa hacia todos los lado en busca de Mei…)

Mei: (aparece detrás de Gaara y lo golpea fuertemente)…

Kankuro: ¡Gaara! (Sorprendido)

Temari: No puede ser… (Impresionada)

Naruto: si Mei… eres increíble… gánale al ojos delineados… (Grita)

Kakashi: sorprendente, creo que en estos pasos Mei puede ganarle a Gaara…

Gaara: (se toma la cabeza ya que se le comienza a romper la carcasa de arena...) Es muy rápida… Mi arena no es lo suficientemente rápida como para protegerme… Muy bien, tendré que terminar rápido con ella…

Mei: (desaparece y aparece detrás de Gaara nuevamente y lo comienza a golpear con una serie de patadas)

Gaara: (Cae al piso)… (Sé le rompe la carcasa de arena)

Kankuro: No… Gaara está sintiendo la presión… estoy puede terminar muy mal… (Nervioso)

Temari: Gaara… (Asustada)

Gaara: (se levanta)… Muy bien ahora prepárate para Morir… (Sádico)

Mei: ¿ah?...

Gaara: (con su arena toma a Mei)

Shikamaru: Rayos… ya sé lo que hará, la matara al igual que esos 2 ninjas… Maldito…

Gaara: Mei…Mu-muere… (Piensa: ¿y este dolor en mi corazón porque?) (Susurra)… Mu-mue…Muere… (Va a apretar a Mei cuando de repente…)

Shikamaru: ¡No!, no lo harás (se pone en frente de Mei y detiene la Arena)

Gaara: ¿ah?, ¿y tú? ¿Qué te metes?, déjala… perdió… ¿Por qué la proteges?...

Kakashi: …Shikamaru… (Preocupado)

Shikamaru: Porque… Yo la amo… (Mira a Gaara a los ojos)

Gaara: ¿Amas?...Bueno entonces te matare junto a ella… (Acerca la arena hacia Mei y shikamaru…)

Kakashi: Muy bien Gaara ya basta… (Detiene la arena)

Gaara: ¿ah?... Bueno… son un par de entrometidos… de igual forma igual los matare… (Se va)

Arbitro: eh… Bueno el Ganador es… Gaara (Asustado- Sorprendido)

Kiba: Ese chico esta demente, iba a matar a Mei…

Shikamaru: Mei… (Susurra)

Kakashi: está bien Mei, solo gasto muy rápidamente su chakra…

Shikamaru: La llevare a enfermería… (La toma en brazos)

EN LA ENFERMERIA…

Inna: …. (Oye voces)

Naruto: Inna?, ¿estás bien?

Inna: ¿ah?... ¿Naruto?, ¿Qué hago aquí?

Naruto: quedaste inconsciente… ya que Sasuke… te ataco muy fuerte…

Inna: Sasuke?... (Susurra)

Naruto: Si, pero ahora el problema es que nadie sabe Donde esta… desde que pelearon tú y el aún no aparece…

Inna: Pero... (Se levanta) auch… mi cabeza…

Naruto: No, no te esfuerces… Bueno eh, yo iré a ver a Mei…

Inna: ¡¿Qué? , ¿Qué le paso?... (Asustada)

Naruto: No nada solo perdió energía con la pelea que tuvo contra Gaara….

Inna: ¿Qué?, ¡¿Gaara?...

Naruto: si le toco contra él… pero bueno después te cuento…

Inna: ¡espera!... ¡Naruto! (Grita)

Mei: (despierta), ¿mm? ¿Naruto?...

Naruto: Hola Mei… ¿Cómo estás?

Mei: bien… ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué estoy acá?, ¿y Gaara?

Naruto: No la pelea ya fue, y bueno gano gaara ya que shikamaru se interpuso…

Mei: ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?... (Confundida)

Naruto: Porque Gaara Intento Matarte…

Mei: (Narra: En ese momento siento un fuerte y profundo dolor en el corazón…)

Naruto: Pero… no lo hizo ya que como te había dicho Shikamaru te salvo, él se puso delante de ti cuando Gaara te iba a atacar…

Mei: (se sonroja)… ¿enserio?

Naruto: si, fue muy valiente y ni te imaginas que le dijo a Gaara…. Eh…Bueno me voy adiós te vengo a buscar más tarde… (Corre)

Mei: ¡Naruto!, ¡espera!...


	7. Te Amo

Primeramente quería decirles que Naruto no es mío si no que de masashi kishimoto para que no se produzcan confusiones, disfruten el capitulo, los subo un poco más seguido debido a que estuve una semana sin subir ninguno así que disculpen u.u, ahí está el siguiente capítulo y vean que ocurre con esta pareja…

UN DIA DESPUÉS…

Shikamaru: (En un árbol de un parque) ¿ah?

Mei: Ho-hola… (Nerviosa)

Shikamaru: ¿Mei?, ¿no deberías estar descansando?

Mei: si, pero necesitaba hablar contigo…

Shikamaru: Mei… yo lo siento por haberme metido en la batalla y haberte hecho perder… pero Gaara te iba a matar y yo no lo iba a permitir… y…

Mei: No, Shikamaru… Gracias… (Se sonroja), eres muy lindo conmigo y yo creo que no me lo merezco…

Shikamaru: Mei… tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí…

Mei: Shikamaru, yo quiero saber qué fue lo que le dijiste a Gaara en la batalla… Naruto me dijo que le habías dicho algo y yo quiero saber que fue…

Shikamaru: (Nervioso) eh, yo le dije… que te amaba…

Mei: ¿ah?...

…..

Gaara: (Flashback: Gaara: Mei…Mu-muere… (Susurra)… (Va a apretar a Mei cuando de repente…)

Shikamaru: ¡No!, no lo harás (se pone en frente de Mei y detiene la Arena)

Gaara: ¿ah?, ¿y tú? ¿Qué te metes?, déjala… perdió… ¿Por qué la proteges?

Shikamaru: Porque… Yo la amo… (Fin del Flashback).

Gaara: ¿La ama?... ¿Qué es eso?... ¿Qué es amor?... (Piensa: Shikamaru es un torpe… porque siento esta rabia… ¿Qué es esto?... ¿porque me molesto lo que dijo?...)¿Por qué la protegió?... ¿Por qué no solo se preocupa de él?... ¿Por qué le importa tanto…?... Mei no es de él… que se cree ese imbécil al nombrarla como su propiedad… (Se toma la cabeza)… ¡aah! (grita)

….

Inna: (caminando)…

Kiba: Inna!, ¿Cómo estás?...

Inna: Kiba (Sonríe) eh, yo bien ¿y tú?...

Kiba: Bien, ¿no deberías estar en reposo?

Inna: no yo… eh, no puedo

Kiba: tú y tú hermana son iguales… las dos en la calle cuando deben estar en reposo…

Inna: ¿sí?, (sonríe)

Kiba: Si, eh Bueno Inna… yo te quería decir, ósea preguntar otra cosa este… eh, (Nervioso) ¿a ti?... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo…?

Inna: ¿qué?...

….

Shikamaru: eso… que yo dije que te amaba (Se sonroja)

Mei: (Se sonroja también) pero ¿porque me amas?

Shikamaru: Porque… eres perfecta…

Mei: (A punto de llorar)

Shikamaru: ¿Qué ocurre?...

Mei: no lo sé, no sé qué me pasa… (Triste)

Shikamaru: es por Gaara cierto…

Mei: ¿ah? (Sorprendida)

Shikamaru: Te importa verdad… y no puedes negarlo… porque te observe y vi como lo mirabas…

Mei: (Llora) Shikamaru… yo… no es eso… yo…

Shikamaru: No Mei… no te preocupes… pero ten claro que yo… siempre te amaré y por favor no digas nada más si… dejemos esto como una hermosa amistad… ¿te parece?

Mei: lo siento shikamaru… (Lo abraza fuerte)

Shikamaru: (Pesando: Te amo Mei…)

…..

Kiba: que si ¿quieres salir conmigo?...

Inna: (Nerviosa) eh, yo… (¿Qué digo?)… Si… (Susurra)

Kiba: ¿enserio?... (Sorprendido)

Inna: ¿Por qué tan sorprendido?

Kiba: jamás pensé que alguien tan linda y perfecta como tú aceptaría salir con alguien como yo… (Mira el suelo)

Inna: Kiba… nunca más digas eso… por favor… me dañas….

Kiba: Lo-lo siento… (La mira)

Inna: Bueno… ¿y qué esperas? (sonríe)

Kiba: ¿ah?... (Confundido)

Inna: Vamos salgamos… (Sonríe)

Kiba: eh-e Claro…

….

Shikamaru: Bueno Mei… y que… (Interrumpido por Naruto)

Naruto: Hola shikamaru, Hola Mei!

Mei: Hola Naruto (Sonríe)

Shikamaru: Bueno chicos, tenemos este día libre así que ¿Qué hacemos?

Naruto: Vamos a comer!

Mei: Bueno… (Sonríe)

LLEGANDO AL RESTAURANTE…

Shikamaru: espera… ¿ese no es kiba e Inna?

Naruto: si… (Ríe) los pillamos… vamos a molestarlos…

Mei: Naruto… (Lo mira)

Naruto: Bueno entonces no… pero… vamos! (corre con shikamaru)

Mei: Hombres…

Kiba: Inna yo… (Interrumpido por Naruto)

Naruto: Hola Kiba… (Burlesco)

Shikamaru: Pero que bien acompañado estas eh… (Ríe junto a Naruto)

Kiba: Chicos…

Naruto: No se preocupen hagan como si no estamos sentados en la misma mesa de ustedes y escuchamos de todo lo que hablan…

Kiba: chicos…

Shikamaru: vamos viejo actúa rápido osino se aburrirá… (Ríe)

Kiba: ¡chicos ya basta!...

Naruto: Lo-lo siento Kiba… Bueno nos vamos…

Inna: Adiós… (Sonrojada)

Shikamaru: Adiós… (Le cierra el ojo a Kiba)

Kiba: (Piensa: Shikamaru me las pagarás)…Lo siento… ellos son así

Inna: No, no te preocupes…

Naruto: ¿y Mei?

….

Shikamaru: No lo sé (preocupado)

Naruto: ¿Hacia dónde se fue?

Shikamaru: o no… se perdió hay que encontrarla… (Preocupado)

Naruto: Si… vamos…

…

Mei: (En el bosque) que hago… ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué estoy confundida?... Gaara… ¿porque me haces esto?... ¿ah?... ¿Quién anda ahí? (Mira que se mueven unos arbustos)

Gaara: ¿Qué te hice yo?... (Frio)

Mei: ¿tú?... (Se Sonroja)

Gaara: te pregunte qué fue lo que te hice… (Frio y dominante)

Mei: claro… ¿y tú crees que te voy a responder…? (Lo mira)

Gaara: (se enoja y la arena sale de su calabaza)…

Mei: Gaara, no me lastimarías… ¿Verdad? (Baja su mirada)

Gaara: (Le duele la cabeza) ¡ahh! (Grita)

Mei: (se acerca a Gaara) ¿estás bien? (Preocupada)

Gaara: vete… no necesito tu ayuda (la golpea fuertemente y esta choca con un árbol…)

Mei: …. (Llora)

Gaara: ¿ah?, ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Por qué lloras? (Frio)

Mei: ¿qué me pasa a mí?... no mejor dicho ¿Qué te pasa a ti?, ¿por qué actúas de esa forma….?

Gaara: (se toma la cabeza) eso a ti no te incumbe… (Frio)

Mei: Tienes razón… No me importas así que no tengo por qué preocuparme…

Gaara: (Le duele la cabeza más fuerte) ¡aah!

Mei: me voy, quédate solo… (Enojada)

Gaara: No… (Se toma la cabeza) porque te vas… no me dejes solo… No quiero… ¡aah!

Mei: ¿aah?... ¿Gaara? (Confundida)

Gaara: (Flashback)…

Gaara: (Sentado en un columpio viendo a los niños jugar a la pelota)

Niño1: Tiro de poder… (La pelota cae arriba de una casa)

Niña1: Rayos… ¿cómo la sacaremos de ahí?

Niño2: No lo sé, yo no sé ningún jutsu de escalación…

Gaara: (Baja la pelota de la casa con su arena)

Niño3: ¿ah?... es el tal Gaara (asustado)

Niño4: es muy raro…

Niña1: si… ¡Corran! (Los niños corren)

Gaara: ¿ah?, no esperen ¿Por qué corren?... Por favor, no quiero estar más solo… (Triste)

(Fin del Flashback)

Mei: ¿Gaara?, ¿estás bien? (preocupada)

Gaara: Lárgate de aquí… (Grita)

Mei: Ga-Gaara yo…

Gaara: ¿ah? (Mira a Mei)

Mei: ¡cuidado! (Grita)…

Lean que pasa en el siguiente capítulo… *-*.


	8. Nueva Misión

CAPITULO 8: Nueva Misión…

Gaara: (Lo ataca un ninja por atrás rápidamente)…

Mei: (es muy rápido… no puede ser… es más rápido que yo e Inna…)

Ninja1: Hola niña… pero ¿Qué hace una niña tan linda como tú con un monstro?...

Mei: ¿monstruo?... (Enojada)

Ninja2: Hay por favor niña, ¿acaso no sabes quién es este?, es Gaara del desierto, y es aquel que posee el shukaku dentro de él, el shukaku es un monstro al igual que el…

Mei: Basta!, no los quiero escuchar…

Ninja3: Bueno no hablaremos sino que mataremos a este idiota… (Mira a Gaara que está completamente debilitado)

Ninja1: (Corre a atacar a Gaara)

Gaara: (Observa que el ninja se acerca a atacarlo pero no se puede mover…) no… (Susurra)

Mei: (Se pone enfrenté de Gaara rápidamente)

Ninja1: ¿Qué rayos?, eres muy rápida… ¿Por qué te cruzas?

Gaara: ¿ah?, ¿Mei?... (Sorprendido)

Mei: No te permitiré que lo lastimes ¿oíste? (Dominante)

Ninja1: ¿así?, ¿Por qué lo proteges?

Mei: Porque…. Po-Porque él me importa…

Ninja2: Que romántico… (Burlesco)… vamos mátalos (Le dice al ninja1)

Ninja1: Bueno entonces tendré que matarte a ti primero… (Va a golpear a Mei y esta cierra fuertemente los ojos esperando el ataque, pero a este lo detiene la arena que lo agarra fuertemente del brazo…)

Mei: ¿ah? (Mira a Gaara delante de ella)

Gaara: Mei… Quédate detrás de mí y no te muevas ¿Oíste? (Dominante)

Mei: Pe-Pero…

Gaara: haz lo que te digo (Frio)

Ninja3: Maldito muere… (Corre donde gaara para atacarlo con unas shurikens pero la arena protege a Gaara…)

Ninja2: (Corre donde Gaara pero este es envuelto de arena al igual que los otros 2 ninjas…)

Mei: ¿ah?, eso… Lo-los Matará…

Ninja1: No por favor no… déjanos vivir… (Suplica mientras es apretado por la arena)

Gaara: No me importa tu vida… eres solo un estorbo Maldito… Así que Muere…

Mei: (Solamente queda observando a gaara y escucha unos gritos muy fuertes y alarmantes de parte de los tres ninjas y luego estos desaparecen entre la lluvia de sangre que comienza a caer…)

Gaara: (Voltea para mirar a Mei)… ¿Por qué?...

Mei: ¿ah?... (Confundida)

Gaara: Porque me protegiste cuando yo ni siquiera te lo pedí… (Frio)

Mei: e-eh, yo… (Baja su mirada) No podía dejar que te lastimen…

Gaara: ¿ah?... (Sorprendido)…

Mei: No podía permitir que ellos te lastimen… ya que si lo hacían era como se me lo hicieran a mí…

Gaara: … Escúchame… No quiero que nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso ¿oíste?... (Dominante-Frio)… No te necesito… yo podía solo…

Mei: Pero… ¿Por qué eres así?... (Confundida)

Gaara: Que te importa… (Se va)

Kiba: Bueno Inna… eh (Nervioso) y cuéntame de ti… ¿Qué te gusta? O ¿Cuáles son tus gustos?...

Inna: Bueno… Mi color favorito es el Morado… Mi estación favorita es el invierno… y Me gusta cantar… Leer… eso (Nerviosa)

Kiba: Interesante… (Sonríe)

Inna: ¿y a ti?... ¿Qué te gusta?

Kiba: ¿a mí? (Nervioso)

Inna: si… (Sonríe)

Kiba: Bueno…eh… Me gusta Leer… Mi color favorito es el Rojo… y me paso todo el tiempo con shikamaru… con lo cual no sé cómo lo aguanto… es una molestia…

Inna: Pero lo quieres ¿no?

Kiba: si… lo conozco desde que tenía 5 años… Vivíamos al frente…

Inna: Genial (Sonríe)… eres muy tierno kiba…

Kiba: (Se sonroja) Gr-gracias…

Inna: y dime… ¿qué es lo que haces en días como estos?…

Kiba: Bueno eh, con shikamaru y Naruto vamos a comer… (Nervioso)

Inna: (Ríe) Tu, shikamaru y Naruto son iguales ahora veo porque se llevan bien… (Sonríe)

Kiba: (La mira y le devuelve la sonrisa)

Naruto: Mira shikamaru… ahí esta Mei…

Shikamaru: Cierto… ¡Mei! (Grita)

Mei: ¿ah?... shikamaru… Naruto… (Corre donde ellos)

Naruto: ¿Qué haces ahí?, es muy peligroso este lugar…

Mei: lo siento (pone cara de perrito triste)

Shikamaru: Rayos… las chicas saben muy bien que hacer…

Mei: (Sonríe)

Naruto: Bueno ya es muy tarde… Mejor vámonos a casa ¿Si Mei?

Mei: Claro… (Sonríe)

Shikamaru: Bueno adiós Naruto... Adiós Mei (Le besa la frente)

Naruto: ¿ah?... ¿ya son novios? (Burlesco)

Mei: ¿Qué? (Confundida)

Naruto: valla sí que eres rápido shikamaru

Shikamaru: (Piensa: Naruto eres un torpe…) No Naruto estás loco… yo y Mei solamente somos amigos (Se sonroja)

Naruto: ah, lo siento… Bueno vámonos (sonríe)

Inna: Bueno Kiba gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, eres muy lindo… (Sonríe)

Kiba: (Se sonroja) Bueno adiós (Se acerca a Inna lentamente lo cual incomodo un poco a Inna Luego comenzó a rosar los labios suaves que posee Inna hasta que le dio un tierno pero apasionado beso…)

Inna: (Se separa de Kiba) Kiba… yo…

Kiba: L-lo Siento (Se va corriendo)

Inna: (Entra a la casa)

Naruto: ¿así que ya eres novia de Kiba eh? (Burlesco)

Inna: Naruto… me asustaste (Nerviosa y tratando de cambiar de tema)

Naruto: a mí no me engañas… vamos dime… como fue (La mira)

Inna: Naruto… (Lo mira enojada)

Naruto: Bueno lo siento… (Se rasca la cabeza)

Inna: estoy muy agotada lo siento…

Naruto: si me imagino lo agotada que te dejo el beso con Kiba (Ríe)

Inna: (Se sonroja y sube a su cuarto en donde encontró a Mei dormida en su cama… se acerca a ella lentamente y luego susurra muy despacio: que haremos Mei… este lugar me gusta pero… creo que se están complicando las cosas…)

Mei: (estornuda)

Inna: o no, te puedes resfriar… (La cubre con una manta calipso que era de Naruto…) Descansa (Le besa la frente)

AL OTRO DIA…

Naruto: (entra muy despacio donde Mei e Inna) ¡Despierten!... (Grita)

Inna: ¡¿Naruto? Me asustaste…

Naruto: Lo siento…

Mei: (se despierta)… ¿ah… qué ocurre?

Naruto: (Sonríe) no nada… espera… ¿esa no es mi mantita?

Mei: ¿mantita? (Ríe)

Naruto: (Se sonroja) Manta…

Mei: si… Lo siento pero me gusta el color y además es suave… (Pucherito)

Naruto: si lo sé (Sonríe)

Inna: Bueno arreglémonos, ya que tenemos que irnos en media hora más

Naruto: cierto…

DONDE KAKASHI SENSEI…

Kakashi: Bueno chicos… Ahora les daré otra misión

Naruto: ¡si estoy listo!, ¡de verás!

Kakashi: ya lo sé Naruto…

Sasuke: ya basta Naruto… ¿sí?

Kakashi: Bueno… la siguiente misión será de dos personas, ósea en parejas… las cuales yo las formare… la misión trata en conseguir 2 pergaminos… los cuales los poseerán otros ninjas con los cuales tendrán que luchar… si la pareja solamente consigue uno queda descalificada… deben ser dos… y la que no llega en un periodo de 5 horas también será descalificada… ¿entendido?

Todos: ¡sí!...

Kakashi: Bueno afuera en el panel están las parejas vallan a ver…

Todos: (Corren)

Rock Lee: (Mirando el panel) me toco con… rayos… Kankuro…

Neji: mm… Tenten… (Serio)

Naruto: y yo soy con…. Sakura

Sakura: no… soy con Naruto… (Enojada)

Shino: mm… Soy con Ino

Temari: ¿Qué?... no puede ser… soy con Shikamaru…

Shikamaru: ¡No puede ser!

Chouji: mmm... soy con Hinata

Sasuke: Soy… con… ¿ah?... Inna…

Kiba: Soy con Sai…

Mei: mm… soy… con… Ga-gaara…

Kakashi: Bueno chicos… ¿y?, ¿les gustan sus parejas?...

Todos: ¡No!

Kakashi: Bueno tranquilos… Solo será por esta semana…

Todos: ¡¿Qué?

Kakashi: Vamos chicos… Solo será un rato… tienen que ser responsable… y saber trabajar con cualquier persona ¿entendido?

Todos: Si Kakashi sensei (con cierto desgano)

Naruto: Que bueno soy con Sakura…

Sakura: Que mala suerte me toco con el inmaduro de Naruto…

Tenten: Lee ¿con quién te toco?

Rock Lee: Con ese tal kankuro…

Inna: ¿y Mei?... ¿Con quién te toco?

Mei: Con Ga-gaara…

Inna: ¡¿Qué?

Mei: si… Bueno… como sea no importa…

Inna: Bueno…

Mei: ¿y a ti?

Inna: con Sasuke… (Se sonroja)

Mei: am…

EN EL BOSQUE EN BUSCA DE LOS PERGAMINOS…

Inna: (Observa a Sasuke todo el rato hasta que este rompe el silencio)

Sasuke: y…

Inna: (Se asusta) ¿ah?... ¿Qué?... (Nerviosa)

Sasuke: Hay que estar preparados, así que no estés despistada…

Inna: (Piensa: rayos, se habrá dado cuenta que lo miraba)

Sasuke: Muy bien hay que permanecer juntos…

Inna: Claro… (Se sonroja)

Mei: Ga-gaara….

Gaara: (No dirige la mirada a Mei)

Mei: ….

Gaara: ¿Qué ocurre?... (Frío)

Mei: ¿ah?... eh… yo…eh (Nerviosa)… quería saber… ¿porque el otro día dijiste que estabas acostumbrado a estar solo?…

Gaara: (Se detiene)… ¿Por qué te tienes que meter en todo?, eso es algo personal…

Mei: ah, em… Lo siento… (Mira el suelo)

Gaara: Mejor estate alerta… este lugar es muy peligroso para ti… y yo esta vez no te salvaré ¿oíste?... (Frío)

Mei: Cl-claro… (Triste)

Sasuke: (se detiene) espera…

Inna: ¿Qué ocurre? (Preocupada)

Sasuke: siento un chakra muy alto… y es muy cerca de aquí…

Inna: ¿y qué haremos?...

Sasuke: Iremos hacia allá para ver quien es…

Inna: ¿Ah?... pero… (Tímida)

Sasuke: no te preocupes… no pasará nada…

Inna: Bueno…

Mei: (comienza a sentirse mareada)… Ga-gaara… estoy agotada…

Gaara: Hay que continuar… (Frío)

Mei: Ga-gaara… (Cae al piso)

Gaara: ¿ah?... Mei (Susurra)… (Se acerca a ella y la toma en brazos pero justo es atacado con un shuriken pero la arena lo cubre…) ¿Ah?, ¿Quién eres tú?

Xxx: Mi nombre es… Kimimaro…

Gaara: ¿ah?... maldición… (Deja a Mei apoyada en un árbol)

Kimimaro: Veo que estás acompañado eh… ¿Cómo te sientes?... porque me imagino que desde hace mucho tiempo te sientes solo ¿no es así Gaara?

Gaara: (Piensa: sabe mi nombre) Bueno… ¿y qué esperas?...

Kimimaro: No te preocupes… esto será corto… te matare a ti, luego a tu amiga… y después a todos los demás con la ayuda de Ukon y Tayuya.

Gaara: ¿ah?... (Se para firme)… Bueno ataca… (Cruza sus brazos)

Kimimaro: (Piensa: me sorprende… posee un chakra muy alto…) ¡Metralla de falanges!...

Gaara: (La arena lo cubre)

Kimimaro: (Piensa: La arena lo protege…) mm, eres un inútil, no eres nada sin tu arena…

Gaara: (La arena va a atacar a Kimimaro…)

Kimimaro: ¿ah?... (Comienza a esquivar la rápida arena)

Gaara: (Con la arena toma a Kimimaro y lo tira hacia un árbol…)

Kimimaro: Gaara del desierto, me sorprendes… pero… deberías estar preocupada por tu amiga ¿no crees?...

Gaara: ¿ah? (Mira y observa que Mei no está en el árbol)… ¿Dónde la tienes? (Enojado)

Kimimaro: mm… Veo que te importa… Pues aquí está… (Mei está detrás de Kimimaro inconsciente…)

Gaara: Maldito… Déjala…

Sasuke: Estamos cerca…

Inna: ¿ah?, Mira ¿ese no es Gaara?...

Sasuke: ¿Qué?... ¿él es?... (Piensa: ese tipo de ahí es aquel que posee ese alto chakra…)

Rock Lee: Kankuro cuidado!...

Kankuro: ¿ah?... (Es atacado por Ukon)

Rock Lee: ¿y tú?... ¿Quién eres?...

Ukon: Mi nombre es Ukon… y soy aquel que te matará a ti y a tu tonto amigo de cara pintada…

Kankuro: (Se enoja)… Muy bien… ahora verás con quien te metes tarado…

Shikamaru: ¿ah?... ¿Qué es ese ruido?... ¡Temari cuidado!

Temari: ¿ah?... (Es atacada por Tayuya)

Shikamaru: (Corre a ayudar a temari que está en el piso inconsciente)… Maldita…

Tayuya: Tranquilo… no sentirá el dolor… después que la mate no sentirá nada (Ríe)

Shikamaru: Ni lo pienses (Se pone de pie) Yo seré quien te matará…

Tayuya: eso lo quiero ver chico torpe… (Se acerca a atacar a Shikamaru… lo golpea fuertemente y este choca contra una roca) Vamos… ¿no que me matarías?

Shikamaru: (Se enoja) Bueno….Justu imitación de sombra…

Tayuya: valla ¿y qué harás con eso?... (Corre a atacar a Shikamaru…) ¿Ah? (Se detiene)… No me puedo mover…

Shikamaru: es un jutsu de Imitación de sombras… no puedes moverte ya que yo te controlo querida…

Ukon: Vamos mátame….

Kankuro: Con gusto… (Saca a su marioneta)

Ukon: ¿ah?, ¿Qué es eso?...

Kankuro: Es un juguete que te tenía guardado…

Ukon: Bueno, de todos modos no es nada de otro mundo ahora…. Muere… (Corre donde kankuro a atacarlo pero es golpeado fuertemente por la marioneta) aaargh… maldito…

Kimimaro: ¿quieres que la suelte?, Bueno entonces tendrás que vencerme…

Gaara: eso no es ningún problema… (Con la arena ataca a kimimaro pero este lo esquiva)

Kimimaro: Sabes, yo al mirarte pensé que serias un gran rival… pero ahora solo eres un juego…

Gaara: eso lo veremos… (Susurra)

Kimimaro: ¿ah?, (Trata de moverse pero no puede ya que está amarrado de los dos pies por la arena de Gaara) Maldito, suéltame…

Gaara: Ahora te venceré, ¿acaso no querías que peleara enserio? (Frío)

Kimimaro: (Mira a Gaara y trata de salir…)

Gaara: (Envuelve a Kimimaro con la arena) ¡Ataúd de arena!

Kimimaro: (Grita)

Mei: (Comienza a despertarse) ¿ah?...

Inna: ¡Mei! (Corre a ayudarla…)

Sasuke: (Observa que kimimaro comienza a salir de la arena completamente deformado) ¿ah?... ¿Quién es él? (Le pregunta a Gaara)

Gaara: es kimimaro… es parte de clan Kaguya…

Kimimaro: debo decir que si no me hubiera puesto un escudo hubiera quedado irreconocible… te subestime… pero esta es la última vez que me dejo sorprender por tu arena…

Gaara: (Comienza su tsunami de arena)

Sasuke: ¿ah?... (Sorprendido)

Kimimaro: ¿ah?...

Gaara: (Kimimaro queda debajo de la tierra y luego Gaara hace su entierro tsunami de arena…)

Sasuke: (Se mueve bruscamente ya que el piso tiembla…)

Kimimaro: (inconsciente)

Mei: ¿Qué ocurrió?...

Inna: no lo sé… creo que te desmayaste…

Sasuke: aún sigue vivo…

Gaara: Lo sé, pero será mejor irnos… este tipo es muy poderoso…

Sasuke: entonces yo lo mato… (Es detenido por la arena de Gaara) ¿Ah?...

Gaara: No lo hagas… no saldrás con vida… (Frío)

Sasuke: (Mira a Inna)

Inna: Ayúdenme a levantar a Mei

Gaara y Sasuke: (Levantan a Mei)

Mei: ¿Gaara… estas Bien?...

Gaara: Sí… ¿y tú?...

Mei: sí… (Se sonroja pero se esconde)

Gaara: debemos ir en busca de los demás….

Sasuke: ¿ah?, ¿Por qué?

Gaara: Kimimaro no venía solo… y dijo que mataría a los demás… no hay que permitirlo (Frío)

Sasuke: Claro… (Se van)

Tayuya: Muy astuto eh… Pero no lo suficiente…

Shikamaru: ¿ah?... (Tayuya desaparece)

Tayuya: (Aparece detrás de shikamaru y le acerca una shuriken para cortarlo pero esta es detenida por la presión de shikamaru…) Maldito… no resistirás… perderás tu chakra y cuando sea así te mataré…

Shikamaru: (Piensa: Rayos tiene razón… estoy perdiendo energía… No puedo más… vamos shikamaru… piensa)

Temari: (hace volar lejos a Tayuya con su abanico…)

Shikamaru: ¿ah?... ¿Temari?

Temari: como siempre las mujeres deben terminar haciendo todo… Tu chakra casi está agotado por completo… Déjamelo a mí (Mira a shikamaru y le cierra el ojo)…

Shikamaru: Mujeres… siempre quieren ser mejores que nosotros… Temari no podrás…

Temari: Solo observa ¿sí?...

Tayuya: ¿y tú?... ¿Quién eres?

Temari: Me llamo temari y provengo de la aldea de la arena… y también soy aquella que te eliminará…

Tayuya: Eso lo quiero ver… (Desaparece para luego aparecer detrás de temari)

Temari: ¿ah?... (Toma a Tayuya y la lanza contra un árbol…)… Adiós… (Ataca a Tayuya con su abanico y esta desaparece por completo…)

Shikamaru: Impresionante (Susurra), (Piensa: Bueno supongo que tendré que agradecerle lo arrebatada y loca que es…)

Temari: Listo… Vez que fue fácil… (Mira a shikamaru y lo golpea en el hombro…)

Shikamaru: auch!, eso dolió

Temari: ¿sabes?, a veces pienso que estoy con una niña… (Sonríe con ironía)

Shikamaru: ja-ja-ja Que chistoso Temari…

Temari: Bueno vamos…


	9. El Beso

Hola Bueno quería informarles primeramente que Naruto no es mío sino que es de Masashi Kishimoto para que así no se produzcan confusiones entre la gente, muchas gracias por la leer la historia y disfruten el próximo capítulo C:

…

CAPITULO 9: El Beso…

…

Kankuro: Muy bien terminemos rápido con esto… (La marioneta atrapa a Ukon y luego lo encierra dentro de él y unas cuchillas lo cortan…) Muy bien… ya está exterminado…

Rock Lee: Impresionante…

Kankuro: Muy bien… Continuemos…

Rock Lee: Bueno…

Gaara: (Llega gaara) Kankuro… (Mira hacia todos los lados…)

Kankuro: Tranquilo hermano ya lo eliminé…

Sasuke: Será mejor que vallamos a avisarle a Kakashi sobre esta situación…

Rock Lee: Si…

Inna: Pero... ¿La misión?...

Sasuke: ya han pasado más de 6 horas estamos descalificados…

…

Kakashi: han pasado ya 6 horas con veinte minutos y aún no ha llegado nadie… (Preocupado)

Neji: Hola Kakashi (Agotado)

Kakashi: ¿ah?, Neji…Tenten ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿Por qué llegan a esta hora?

Neji: Unos ninjas raros nos atacaron… pero eran demasiados así que tuvimos que arrancar…

Kakashi: no puede ser... (Preocupado)

Tenten: ¿y los demás aún no han llegado?...

Kakashi: No… (Pensativo)

Naruto: Kakashi sensei!, habían unos extraños ninjas que nos atacaron… eran muchos y con Sakura tuvimos que arrancar…

Sakura: eran muy extraños…. Estaban todos cubiertos…

Kakashi: ¿y no vieron a los demás?

Naruto: No…nosotros (Interrumpido)

Rock Lee: Kakashi sensei!... Fuimos ata…

Kakashi: chicos…. Ya lo sé… (Observa que ya están todos de vuelta…) que bueno verlos a todos… Bueno entonces creo que esta misión será suspendida… pero tengo una duda… entre esos ninjas ¿nadie sabe algún nombre…?

Gaara: Kimimaro, Ukon y Tayuya… (Frío)

Kakashi: (Piensa: ¿Kimimaro?, ¿Qué haría por estos lugares?...)

Kankuro: Si y fueron una real molestia…

Kakashi: ¿y cómo escaparon de ellos?

Rock Lee: Bueno kankuro… Elimino a uno por completo…

Kakashi: ¿Quién?... (Impresionado)

Kankuro: a Ukon… o algo así…

Shikamaru: si y yo solamente logre despistar a esa tal Tayuya y ahí arrancamos con Temari…

Temari: ¿Disculpa?, ¿Tú?... a ver no aquí fui yo la que la despisto ¿Oíste?...

Shikamaru: Si como digas…

Kakashi: ¿y Kimimaro?...

Mei: Ga-gaara logro detenerlo…

Kakashi: ¿Gaara?... ¿Cómo, que hicieron?

Sasuke: Lo dejó enterrado debajo de la tierra por un tiempo y ahí logramos escaparnos…

Kakashi: espera… ¿Sasuke?, ¿Qué hacían ahí tú con Inna? (Confundido)

Sasuke: Solamente sentí el chakra y fui a ver que ocurría y fue ahí donde vi a Gaara y a Mei…

Kakashi: Muy bien chicos… esta semana vamos a cancelar todas las misiones ya que yo y otros ninjas nos dedicaremos a revisar el bosque… esto podría ser muy peligroso… tuvieron suerte de salir bien de ahí… así que ahora vallan a sus casas y descansen… se lo merecen…

Todos: (Se van)

…..

DONDE NARUTO

…..

Mei: ¡Inna! (Grita desesperada)

Inna: ¿Qué ocurre? (Asustada)

Mei: Mira… (Apunta un portal que se encuentra en el cuarto de Naruto…)

Inna: ¿eso es?... (Impactada)

Mei: Si, y es para volver a nuestras verdaderas vidas…

Inna: Mei… (Susurra)

Mei: ¿Si?...

Inna: Yo…N-No me quiero ir (Mira el suelo)

Mei: Y-yo tampoco…

Inna: ¿Qué haremos?... ¿y nuestro padre?, ¿Nuestros amigos?... ¿Nuestra familia?...

Mei: Inna… Yo no me puedo ir (Susurra)

Inna: ¿ah?... ¿Por qué no? (Sorprendida)

Mei: P-porque…. (Mira el suelo y dice muy despacio)…. E-estoy enamorada….

Inna: ¿Qué?... ¿De quién?...

Mei: De…D-de… Gaara… (Susurra)

Inna: ¡¿Qué? (Sorprendida)

Mei: Yo lo amo…

Inna: Mei… (Corre ye la abraza fuertemente)… Tranquila ¿sí?...

Mei: Yo no puedo dejarlo solo… Tengo que estar con él… Me quiero ir… pero no puedo dejarlo… (Llora)

Inna: Mei mírame (Le levanta el rostro…) Si tú no quieres no nos iremos ¿sí?...

Mei: Pero nosotras no somos de aquí… No somos nada de aquí…

Inna: si, pero… estaba pensando… si no somos de acá ¿Por qué poseemos Chakra?... ¿Por qué llegamos a este lugar?... Todo tiene un fin… tal vez tendríamos que quedarnos aquí…

Mei: ¿tú crees? (Con los ojos Llorosos)

Inna: Mi niña (Le acaricia el cabello)… Tienes que estar tranquila ¿sí?...

Mei: y ese portal ¿Por qué no se va?

Inna: No lo sé… lo único que sé que no cruzaremos por ahí ¿sí?...

Mei: entendido (se seca las lágrimas y luego abraza fuertemente a Inna) Te quiero Inna… (Con tono de bebé)

Inna: Yo también (Sonríe)

Mei: (Abre los ojos y nota que el portal ha desaparecido por completo)

Naruto: Chicas… esperen… ¿Qué hacen en el piso?...

Inna: Mei se cayó y le dolió mucho solo eso…

Naruto: (Ayuda a levantar a Mei) ¿estas mejor?...

Mei: sí (Sonríe) Naruto… (Susurra)

Naruto: ¿ah?, Dime Mei…

Mei: Te quiero mucho… (Abraza a Naruto fuertemente)

Naruto: Yo también te quiero mucho (Le besa la frente)

Inna: Bueno… tengo hambre… ¿Comamos algo?...

Naruto: si… traje unos pasteles deliciosos…

Inna: Genial (Sonríe)

AL OTRO DIA… EN EL PARQUE CON MEI…

Mei: (Caminando en un solo y frio parque)… hace demasiado frío… ¿ah?... ¿ese no es?... si él es…

Gaara: (En un columpio sentado mirando el suelo)…

Mei: ¿G-gaara? (Tímida)

Gaara: (Mira a Mei a los ojos) ¿Qué haces aquí?... (Frío)

Mei: ¿Por qué estás tan solo?...

Gaara: (Mira a Mei a los ojos lo cual lo incómodo y este se levantó del columpio para evitar mirarla a los ojos…)

Mei: ¿Qué ocurre?...

Gaara: nada que te importe… (Con la mirada en el suelo)

Mei: ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?...

Gaara: Porque no se me da la gana hacerlo… (Frío)

Mei: Bueno… (Triste)… Gaara yo eh… te quiero ayudar…

Gaara: si tanto me quieres ayudar entonces vete de aquí, entiende que no te necesito… y lárgate antes que te mate…

Mei: B-bueno… (Se va mientras le corre una lágrima por la mejilla)

…..

Inna: (En el bosque de rodillas llorando)… ¿Qué haré?... Mei quiero ir pero… No puedo… Yo…

Sasuke: (Interrumpe a Inna) ¿Por qué no te puedes ir?

Inna: ¿ah? (Sorprendida)

Sasuke: ¿Por qué no te puedes ir a tu aldea?

Inna: Pu-pues… Porque… eh… No puedo por Mei (Miente)

Sasuke: ¿Estás segura que solamente por eso?...

Inna: (Lo mira y luego baja delicadamente su rostro…)…Si… (Miente nuevamente)

Sasuke: (Se pone de rodillas en frente de ella) Inna… (Susurra)

Inna: ¿ah? (Levanta su rostro y ve los negros y oscuros de Sasuke a solo unos milímetros de los suyos…)

Sasuke: Tienes que estar tranquila ¿Sí?... además no estás sola Tienes a Mei… a Naruto… y a los demás…

Inna:… y… y ¿tú?... (Triste)

Sasuke: ¿Ah?...

Inna: ¿Tú no estás conmigo?... (Susurra)

Sasuke: ¿Para qué?... ¿Acaso no te basta con tus amigos?... (Frío)

Inna: eh… (Con el nudo en la garganta)… Si… Por supuesto que sí…

Sasuke: Bueno… ¿Qué esperas?... deja de llorar y dedícate a mejorar… (Frío)

Inna: Claro… (Se levanta muy despacio y luego se va sin despedirse de Sasuke…)

…

Mei: (Corre con las manos en la cara)…

Shikamaru: ¿Mei?...

Mei: (Choca con shikamaru y esta cae al suelo)… L-lo siento…

Shikamaru: ¿Mei?... ¿Estás Bien?... (La levanta y puede notar que Mei estaba llorando…)

Mei: si… estoy bien… (Trata de disimular la pena)

Shikamaru: A mí no me engañas… Vamos… Dime que te ocurre (Preocupado)…

Mei: Nada shikamaru… yo… solo necesito pensar ¿sí?...

Shikamaru: Bueno… pero prométeme algo…

Mei: ¿Qué cosa?

Shikamaru: Que estarás bien…

Mei: (Sonríe) te lo prometo…

Shikamaru: esa es la sonrisa que me gusta ver… Yo daría cualquier cosa por ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro Mei… (Sonríe)

Mei: G-gracias Shikamaru…

Shikamaru:(Observa fijamente los ojos de Mei haciendo que este se deje llevar y se comienza a acercar muy despacio a Mei hasta que estos solo quedan a unos cortos centímetros el uno al otro… Shikamaru comienza a sentir la respiración agitada de Mei y comienza a sentir el rose de los suaves labios que esta posee hasta que se dieron un suave, tierno pero apasionado beso…)

Mei: O-oh… yo eh… (Se sonroja)

Shikamaru: Lo… lo siento Mei… yo no lo sé me deje llevar por tus ojos y luego…

Mei: No shikamaru… (Sonríe)… eres muy lindo (Le besa la frente)

Shikamaru: (Sonríe)… ¿y mi damisela me quiere acompañar a dar una vuelta a esta enorme aldea?... (Coqueto pero a la vez con tono chistoso)

Mei: Bueno (Ríe)… pero última vez que lo dices con ese tono ¿Sí?...

Shikamaru: (Sonríe)…. ¿Bueno vamos? (Pone el brazo en espera que Mei lo tome)

Mei: Vamos… (Le toma el brazo)…

Rock Lee: ¿Neji?... ¿Esa no es Mei con Shikamaru?...

Neji: (Observa a Shikamaru junto a Mei)… si… eso veo… (Con los brazos cruzados…)

Tenten: (Ríe) hacen una linda pareja ¿no creen?...

Rock Lee: si… (Sonríe) y pensar que después seré yo con shikamaru aquellos gladiadores que enamoraron a esas doncellas… (Ríe)

Neji: Rock Lee ya basta ¿Sí?... Inna jamás se fijara en ti… Solo mírate… (Se va enojado)

Rock Lee: (Baja la mirada)…

Tenten: No te preocupes Lee, es obvio que algo raro le ocurre a Neji…

Rock Lee: si… y es obvio… esta celoso de Shikamaru porque Neji está enamorado de Mei…

Tenten: ¿ah?... (Triste)… ¿N-neji está enamorado de Mei?

Rock Lee: es obvio… (Se va)

Tenten: (Piensa: Neji… ¿Cuándo fue que te perdí?...)

…

DONDE GAARA, KANKURO Y TEMARI…

Kankuro: ¿Gaara dónde estabas?...

Temari: si, te estuvimos esperando todo este rato Gaara…

Gaara: (Camina sin dirigir ninguna palabra…)

Kankuro: ¿Gaara?... Te estamos hablando… soy tu hermano mayor y me debes escuchar…

Temari: espera Kankuro… ¿Acaso no ves?... Es obvio que a Gaara le pasa algo…

Kankuro: ¿ah?... ¿algo como qué?...

Temari: No lo sé…. (Pensativa)

…..

Inna: (Caminando mirando el suelo)…

Rock Lee: (Choca con Inna y este logra tomarla de la cintura pero al Lee cae encima de Inna)…

Inna: ¡Lee!...

Rock Lee: Inna… eh… yo lo siento… no te vi (Se sonroja)

Inna: Bueno… no te preocupes… (Sonríe)

Rock Lee: ¿Te pasa algo?... (Pensativo)

Inna: eh… si… espero a que te quites de encima…

Rock Lee: oh… cierto (Se sonroja)… (Se levanta y ayuda a Inna)

Inna: ¿y que ibas pensando? (Curiosa)

Rock Lee: ¡¿Qué?... ¿yo?... De nada… enserio… (Nervioso)… no estaba pensando en ti… enserio… Bueno… si es que creíste eso no es así…

Inna: (Sonríe) Tranquilo Lee… porque no mejor… Vamos a caminar… o a hacer algo entretenido ¿Te parece?...

Rock Lee: ¿Enserio?... (Emocionado)

Inna: si… claro…

Rock Lee: Bueno… espera un momento (Se aleja de Inna y grita Fuertemente) ¡Sí!...

Inna: (Ríe)… Bueno ¿Vamos?...

Rock Lee: si… (Sonríe)

….

Shikamaru: ¿y Mei?... ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

Mei: mm (Mira Shikamaru con una carita de Perro triste)… Quiero… quiero… Comer…

Shikamaru: Bueno vamos… (Se acerca a Mei y le besa tiernamente la frente)

…..

EN EL RESTAURANTE

…

Mei: (Comiendo fideos junto a shikamaru)… está muy rico… (Sonríe)

Shikamaru: si… (Se pone un fideo como bigote…) y... ¿Cómo me veo?

Mei: (Ríe)… estás loco… (Sonríe)…

Shikamaru: si un poco… (Sonríe)

Rock Lee: Mira Inna ahí esta Mei junto a Shikamaru…

Inna: Sí (Extrañada)… vamos a hacerles compañía… (Toma a Lee del brazo y se dirigen donde Mei y shikamaru corriendo…)

Rock Lee: Hola chicos… (Mira shikamaru)

Shikamaru y Mei: Hola (Ambos sonríen)

Inna: y… yo también quiero comer…

Rock Lee: ¡yo voy a pedirte uno Inna! (Grita desesperado)

Inna: Bueno Lee… (Sonríe)… pero cálmate la comida no se ira…

Shikamaru: Lee está nervioso hay que entenderlo… (Ríe)

Rock Lee: que chistoso shikamaru pero ten claro que yo jamás te molestaba cuando me hablabas de cuanto querías a Mei…

Shikamaru: Lee… Silencio (Sonrojado)

Mei: (Se sonroja al ver a shikamaru sonrojado)

Inna: ya dejen de pelear ¿Sí?...

Rock Lee: ¡Mesero dos platos más de estos mismos! ¿Sí?...

Mesero: Entendido…

Inna: Gracias Lee…

Rock Lee: de nada… espera… ahí está Neji… ¡Hey Neji!... ¿No quieres venir a comer con nosotros?...

Neji: (Mira a Lee) No… no quiero gastar mi tiempo en tonteras como esas… hay cosas más importantes… (Mira a Mei y luego baja su mirada y se va)

Mei: (Se siente extraña) ¿Por qué esta así?...

Rock Lee: Estará celoso… (Se da cuenta que no debía haber dicho eso)

Shikamaru: ¿De quién?... (Confundido)

Rock Lee: ¿Qué?...

Shikamaru: ¿De quién esta Celo…? (Interrumpido por Rock Lee)

Rock Lee: lo siento chicos… no sé de qué estamos hablando (Nervioso)

Inna: (Mira a Lee)

Shikamaru: No Lee… tu sabes perfectamente de lo que estamos hablando… ¿De quién esta celoso Neji?

Mei: (Mira a Rock Lee con cierta curiosidad)…

Rock Lee: (Piensa: Lo siento Neji) ¡Porque neji está enamorado de Mei! …. Bueno ya lo dije… ahora me siento más relajado…

Shikamaru: ¡¿Qué? (Sorprendido)

Inna: ¿estás seguro?...

Rock Lee: si… pero no le digan que les dije ¿sí?... osino me matará…

Shikamaru: (Mira a Mei)… Bueno… No tengo por qué preocuparme…

Mei: (Se sonroja)…

Naruto: ¡Hola chicos!... (Viene junto a Kiba)

Inna: (Mira a kiba y se pone nerviosa)…

(Flashback)

Inna: Bueno Kiba gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, eres muy lindo… (Sonríe)

Kiba: (Se sonroja) Bueno adiós (Se acerca a Inna lentamente lo cual incomodo un poco a Inna Luego comenzó a rosar los labios suaves que posee Inna hasta que le dio un tierno pero apasionado beso…)

Inna: (Se separa de Kiba) Kiba… yo…

Kiba: L-lo Siento (Se va corriendo)

(Fin del Flashback)

Shikamaru: Hola chicos… ¿Dónde estaban?

Naruto: No lo estábamos con kiba caminando…

Kiba: ¿y ustedes que hacen aparte de comer?

Rock Lee: Charlamos…

Kiba: Genial… (Mira a Inna lo cual esta lo nota… pero luego este baja su mirada)

Inna: (Mira a kiba y este la mira y luego ambos se sonrojan…)

Mei: (Observa lo ocurrido con Inna y Kiba…)

Shikamaru: Bueno hagamos algo… ¿Qué les parece?...

Naruto: Bueno llego una feria aquí a la ciudad y Hoy la inaugurarán… Vamos a verla… será divertido… ¿Qué dicen?

Mei: (Feria… ¿Será como las que hay en mi país?...) Seria Genial (Sonríe)

Inna: si vamos…

Todos: ¡Sí!

Naruto: ¡Bueno vamos!, será genial y la pasaremos muy bien ¡de verás!

….

DONDE GAARA KANKURO Y TEMARI…

….

Kankuro: Vamos Gaara… ¿Por qué no quieres ir?... La pasaremos bien… además es solo por un rato…

Temari: si Hoy la inauguran… Vamos…. ¿Sí?

Gaara: ¿Qué no entienden que no me importa esa tonta feria?... (Frío)

Kankuro: Bueno… entonces iremos yo con temari… Adiós Hermano cuídate…

Temari: Adiós Gaara (Se van)

EN LA FERIA…

Naruto: ¡Woow!... ¡este lugar es genial! (Grita)

Kiba: Si… (Sonríe)

Shikamaru: Bueno… Hay mucho por recorrer… Pero ¿no sería mejor si no separamos?

Rock Lee: Si sería más fácil… ¡y después nos reunimos para ir a comer!

Inna: Bueno (Sonríe)

Shikamaru: Bueno entonces yo me voy con Mei… y con… (Mira a Naruto pero luego se dirige donde kiba)… mmm saben… Mejor yo voy solo con Mei ahí ustedes se arreglan… Porque no armamos tres parejas… yo con Mei obviamente, Inna con Rock Lee y tu Kiba con Naruto… harían linda Pareja… (Ríe)

Rock Lee: (Ríe junto Shikamaru)

Kiba: ja-ja-ja que chistoso Shikamaru…

Shikamaru: Bueno… pero tendrá que ser así…

Naruto: a mí no me importa ¡de verás!

Kiba: a mí tampoco… ¡vamos Naruto!

Shikamaru: Bueno… adiós chicos… (Se va junto Mei…)

…

Rock Lee: Mira Inna… ¿quieres que te gane un peluche?...

Inna: No Lee… No te preocu…. (Interrumpida por Lee)

Rock Lee: ¡No te preocupes yo te conseguiré uno! (Corre)

Inna: (Observa que Lee Gana un enorme oso blanco con una cinta de color morada en el cuello)

Rock Lee: Toma… (Le entrega el enorme peluche)

Inna: ¡Lee!...E-es Hermoso me encanta… (Abraza el peluche)

Rock Lee: Lo sé… (Sonríe)

Inna: Bueno… ¿Sigamos?...

Rock Lee: Si…

….

Mei: Shikamaru Mira… (Apunta un puesto de pastelería)

Shikamaru: Pues vamos… (Toma a Mei de la mano y se dirigen ahí)

Mei: Que rico (Mira todos los pasteles)

Shikamaru: ¿Cuál quieres?

Mei: ¿ah?...

Shikamaru: Pide uno y yo te lo compro… (Sonríe)

Mei: Bueno (Mira uno con forma de corazón) ese… y lo compartimos… (Sonríe)

Shikamaru: Bueno (Sonríe)…

…..

Kiba: Naruto Mira… Un concurso de quien come más…

Naruto: ¡que!... Yo participo…. (Corre)

Xxx: ¿ah?

Naruto: ¡Yo quiero participar! (Grita)

Xxx: (Ríe) ¿y tú crees que ganarás?

Naruto: voy a ganar créame ¡de verás!...

Xxx: Bueno… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Naruto: Naruto uzumaki…

Xxx: Bueno Naruto uzumaki también participará… La carrera de comida comienza ahora… ¡Ya!

Kiba: ¡Vamos Naruto gana!

Naruto: ¡Come rápidamente! (Piensa: Yo ganaré… soy el mejor ¡de verás!)….

Kiba: ¡Naruto toma un poco de agua!… ¡y cuidado con ahogarte!

…

Sasuke: (En su cuarto)…

(Flashback)

Naruto: Sasuke… vamos a la feria… será genial

Sasuke: Naruto no quiero ¿sí?... ahora déjame tranquilo…

Naruto: Vamos no seas aburrido yo sé que quieres…

Sasuke: No… no quiero (Mira hacia el lado con los brazos cruzados)

Naruto: Bueno… va a ir… Inna… Mei… Kiba… y los demás…

Sasuke: Me da igual… (Frío)

Naruto: Bueno adiós… ¡pero si quieres ir anda yo te esperare!… (Se va)

(Fin del Flashback)

Sasuke: Bueno… tal vez un rato no le haga mal a nadie…

….

Rock Lee: ¡Inna!

Inna: ¡¿Qué? (Asustada)

Rock Lee: Ahí está hinata, shino e Ino (Sonríe)

Inna: Me asustaste Lee…

Rock Lee: oh… Lo siento…Pero vamos a hablar con ellos…

Inna: Bueno (Sonríe)

Hinata: Mira ahí está Lee junto a Inna…

Ino: si eso veo…

Inna: Hola (Sonríe)

Todos: Hola (Sonríen)

Rock Lee: Que bueno que vinieron… esta genial este lugar…

Shino: Si… algo…

Ino: ¿y ustedes dos que hacen tan juntos?...

Rock Lee: Eh… yo estoy con Inna… ya que con los demás nos separamos…

Ino: ¿demás?... ¿quiénes más están aquí?... ¿Esta Sasuke?

Rock Lee: No Sasuke no está… no quiso venir… pero esta Naruto, Kiba… Mei y shikamaru…

Hinata: ¿Naruto? (Se sonroja)

Inna: esperen… ¿ese que está comiendo desesperado no es Naruto?

Ino: ¡Sí!

Rock Lee: si y ahí está Kiba… vamos a ver qué pasa…

Toda la gente: ¡Naruto!,¡Naruto!... (Gritan)

Xxx: (Piensa: No puede ser este niño come demasiado rápido)

Naruto: ¡Termine!... (Ríe) jajajaja Gané… ¡ahora deme mi recompensa!

Xxx: es imposible…

Kiba: solo dele la recompensa… gano así que se la merece…

Xxx: Toma niño (Le entrega dinero)

Naruto: ¡Woow!, esto es demasiado dinero… ¿Qué haremos con él kiba?

Kiba: ¡Vamos a comer!

Naruto: ¡Sí!

Hinata: (Le toca el hombro a Naruto)… H-hola Naruto (Se sonroja)

Naruto: ¿ah?... Hola Hinata… (Ríe) ¿Me vieron comer ahí?... (Ríe) Gané (Se rasca la cabeza)

Ino: Si eso vimos… Bueno… con ese dinero nos compraras comida ¿No?...

Naruto: ¡Claro!... ¡Vamos todos a comer yo invito!

Inna: espera Naruto… ¿Aún tienes hambre?

Naruto: si eso fue solo una entrada… ya estoy vacío (Se Ríe)

Shino: Bueno… Vamos…

…

Neji: No puedo creer que acepte venir a esta estúpida feria…

Tenten: Tranquilo Neji… que preferías ¿estar solo ahí en tu cuarto aburrido?

Neji: Pues sí… (Con los brazos cruzados)

Tenten: Vamos Neji… acuérdate que esta es nuestra semana libre… Kakashi suspendió las misiones de esta semana… ahora disfruta un poco (Nerviosa)

Neji: … Bueno será… (Continúa caminando sin decir ninguna palabra)

…..

Mei: Shikamaru mira es Naruto con todos los chicos y están comiendo…

Shikamaru: Rayos… Naruto no me espero… es un desconsiderado…

Mei: Shikamaru (Lo mira)

Shikamaru: Bueno pero igual es mi amigo… Mejor vamos rápido o si no perderemos la comida…

Mei: Bueno

Naruto: Miren es Mei y shikamaru… (Con tono burlesco)

Sakura: ¡Hola chicos!, lo siento por llegar tarde…

Ino: no la verdad no nos importa… de hecho estábamos mejor sin ti…

Sakura: Cállate Ino cerda nadie te pidió tu opinión…

Ino: Bueno yo digo lo que quiero…

Rock Lee: ¡Ya basta!...

Ambas: ¡Bueno pero no grites! (Le pegan a Lee)

Kiba: Tranquila chicas…

Naruto: ¿y shikamaru, tú y Mei ya son novios?...

Todos: ¿¡Que!

Shikamaru: ay Naruto que tonto eres… ¿de qué hablas? (Nervioso)

Mei: (Se sonroja)

Naruto: ¿Cómo?, ¿no estas con Mei?... Pero si el otro día te vi y se había besad… (Interrumpido por shikamaru que la tapa la boca)

Shikamaru: que chistoso Naruto… Porque no mejor me vas a pedir algo para comer (Le apretó el brazo y Naruto se queja)

Naruto: B-bueno… (Se va a pedir el plato de shikamaru)

Ino: Bueno veo que ustedes dos se traman algo (Mira a Mei y a shikamaru)

Shikamaru: (Se sonroja) no seas entrometida Ino

Sakura: ¡Si Ino cerda no te metas!

Ino: cállate estúpida nadie te hablo… ¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te incumbe?

Sakura: Bueno para que no sigas metiéndote en la vida de los demás…

Ino: Bueno entonces no te metas más en la vida de Sasuke no vez que el nunca estará contigo

Sakura: y contigo tampoco ¡rubia falsa!

Ino: ¡ahora te las verás!

Sasuke: Hola… (Frío)

Sakura e Ino: ¡Sasuke! (Se dejan de pelear)

Naruto: (Llega)… Sasuke… sabía que vendrías…

Sasuke: Solo vine porque tengo que estar aquí para vigilarte a ti y ver que todo esté en orden (Mira para el lado)

Inna: (Piensa: Es Sasuke…)

Naruto: Bueno… ¿Quieres comer algo?

Sasuke: No gracias… no tengo hambre (Frío)

Ino: ah Sasuke esa voz es tan sexy…

Sakura: cállate tonta (Empuja a Ino)… Sasuke… te hiciste un cambio de look… te ves mucho mejor…

Ino: ay que ridícula eres Sakura… Sasuke sin cambio de look ya es hermoso… no necesita nada más…

Sakura: ¡Cállate!...

Rock Lee: ¡Ya basta chicas!... (Grita)

Ambas: ¡Bueno!...

Naruto: Miren ahí viene Neji junto a Tenten…

Mei: (Observa a Neji)

Tenten: Hola… (Sonríe)

Neji: …. (No dirige ninguna palabra…)

Naruto: ¡Hola Neji!

Neji: (Observa a shikamaru)

Shikamaru: ¿y tú que me ves? (Celoso)

Mei: Shikamaru… (Susurra)

Neji: nada… solamente pensaba en lo débil que fuiste en la pelea contra Temari la cual perdiste… como también ella te tuvo que salvar… eso es ser un cobarde… (Serio)

Shikamaru: ¿Me estas desafiando? (Se levanta de la mesa)

Naruto: T-tranquilo chicos…

Neji: ¡desafiar?... esto no sería un desafío sino que un juego… ya que es obvio que te ganaría… (Enojado)

Shikamaru: ¿te crees mejor que yo?

Mei: Shikamaru… (Susurra)

Kiba: hey viejo tranquilo ¿Sí?

Tenten: Si… no peleen…

Neji: No me creo… lo soy…

Shikamaru: ¿así?... Bueno yo te gane en algo…

Neji: (Lo mira)

Shikamaru: Mei prefiere estar conmigo que con un perdedor como tú… (Enojado)

Neji: ahora si te mato… (Ataca a Shikamaru)

Naruto: ¡Tranquilos! (Los trata de separar)

Rock Lee, Kiba y Sasuke: ¡Suéltense! (Los logran separar)

Shikamaru: ¡No te metas conmigo Hyuuga!… (Grita)

Neji: Tu y yo… mañana en una batalla… ¿Oíste Shikamaru Nara?

Shikamaru: Como sea…

Tenten: Bueno Neji mejor vámonos (Se van)

Mei: Shikamaru… (Se levanta y se va)

Inna: Mei… (La sigue)

Kiba: ¿vez lo que provocas Shikamaru? (Con los brazos cruzados)

Shikamaru: El me provocó…

Ino: eso no demuestra nada lo celoso que eres… (Ríe)

Shikamaru: Ja-ja-ja que chistosa Ino…

…..

Temari: ¿Kankuro…a dónde vas?

Kankuro: Solamente quiero esos pasteles de ahí…

Temari: (Lo mira)… ¿Oye que le pasará a Gaara?... Últimamente está muy extraño…

Kankuro: (Corre a comprar los pasteles)

Temari: Gracias por escucharme Hermanito… (Enojada)

Kankuro: ya llegue…

Temari: ¿Qué son esos?

Kankuro: Son pasteles con forma de shuriken… ¿No Es genial?

Temari:….. (Continúa caminando)

…

Tenten: ¿Neji?... eso que dijo Shikama… (Interrumpida por Neji)

Neji: Tenten no te metas ¿Sí?... (Enojado)

Tenten: B-bueno Neji… Lo siento…

Neji: ¿Qué te ocurre Tenten?...

Tenten: eh… no nada Neji (Piensa: La verdad es… que te Amo Neji Hyuuga… y siempre ha sido así…)

Neji: Me quiero ir de aquí Tenten…

Tenten: Bueno… (Se van)

…

Kankuro: Temari… Mira… ahí está Gaara…

Temari: ¿ah?... ¿Qué?...

Niño: Mamá mira ese niño de pelo rojo… Me da miedo (Se esconde detrás de su mama)

Xxx: Miren ese es el temido Gaara… No se acerquen a él…

Xxx: Si y tampoco lo Miren…

Gaara: (Camina sin dirigir la mirada a nadie)

Kankuro: Gaara… Qué bueno que hayas decidido venir…

Temari: Sí… (Sonríe)

Gaara: … No quería venir… pero… ustedes estaban aquí así que, qué más da… (Con los brazos cruzados)

Kankuro: aww, Mira temari Gaara nos quería hacer compañía… no es buen hermano (Lo abraza)

Gaara: (Lo empuja fuertemente) No vuelvas a hacer eso Kankuro… osino… Te mato ¿Oíste?

Temari: Gaara… (Ríe Nerviosa)… Tranquilo ¿Sí?

Gaara: Bueno… Continuemos antes que me arrepienta de no haberte matado… (Camina)

Temari: Kankuro… eres un tonto nunca más hagas eso…

Kankuro: Bueno… ¿resulta que ahora es mi culpa ser cariñoso con Gaara?

Temari: Solo no lo hagas ¿Sí?

Kankuro: Bueno…

….

Inna: Mei… (La detiene)

Mei: ¿Qué?...

Inna: Tranquila ¿Sí?... Shikamaru solo estaba celoso…

Mei: Pero… no ¿Por qué hizo eso?... y además enfrente de mí…

Inna: Bueno debes entenderlo… y si te molesto... háblalo con el ¿Sí?... y verás que las cosas se arreglarán…

Mei: Si… Tienes razón Inna (Sonríe)… Pero… Shikamaru fue muy lindo (Se sonroja)

Inna: ay Mei… (Ríe) que eres loca… Bueno ¿volvamos?

Mei: Si (sonríe)

DEVUELTA CON LOS DEMÁS….

Naruto: Miren ahí volvieron Mei e Inna…

Rock Lee: ¿Todo bien?...

Inna: Si… (Mira a shikamaru)

Shikamaru: (Baja la mirada)

Inna: (Mira a todos para que estos se vallan y dejen a Mei y shikamaru solos)

Naruto: ¡saben!... ¿porque no mejor vamos a otro lugar?

Todos excepto Shikamaru y Mei: ¡Sí!... vamos (Corren)

Mei: (Se sienta y no le dirige ninguna palabra a shikamaru)

Shikamaru: Mei… yo… (Nervioso)… Lo siento… Me dio rabia ver a Neji… y me acordé de lo que dijo Lee y creo que me descontrolé… lo siento…

Mei: (Le da la espalda a Shikamaru apropósito)

Shikamaru: Vamos mi niña linda… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

Mei: (Se da vuelta y lo mira a los ojos)… Reconocer que te pusiste celoso…

Shikamaru: (La mira y sonríe)… Yo no estaba celoso…

Mei: Shikamaru…

Shikamaru: Bueno… Si… estaba celoso… y mucho (Se sonroja)

Mei: (Sonríe) Eso quería escuchar… (Se levanta y le da un tierno beso a Shikamaru luego esta se separa rápidamente haciendo que shikamaru se caiga de la mesa tratando de seguir el beso…)

Shikamaru: (En el piso)… Muy astuta eh… (Sonríe)

Mei: Lo sé… Bueno ahora sígueme…. si quieres estar conmigo tendrás que atraparme (Corre)

Shikamaru: ¡Mei espera….! (Se levanta para seguirla pero la pierde de vista…)

…

Temari: Kankuro… ¿has visto a Gaara?... creo que desaparecido…

Kankuro: No lo sé… no lo he visto hace mucho rato…

Temari: que extraño… (Preocupada)

….

Naruto: Bueno y ¿ahora qué haremos?...

Rock Lee: Bueno sigamos caminando por la feria aún queda mucho por ver…

Ino: Yo estoy algo cansada así que me iré a dormir…

Sakura: al fin dices algo bueno Ino… Bueno creo que yo también me iré…

Hinata y shino: Si nosotros también…

Naruto: Bueno aguafiestas… se pueden ir… ¡adiós!

Todos: Adiós… (Se van)

Naruto: Creo que quedamos solamente nosotros 5 chicos…

Sasuke: Te equivocas… solamente ustedes 4… yo me voy…

Inna: (Piensa: No Sasuke no te vayas)…

Naruto: que aburrido eres… ahora veo porque no estas con nadie (Ríe)

Sasuke: Naruto… que inmaduro eres… Bueno me da igual… Me iré a dormir… adiós… (Se va)…

Rock Lee: Bueno entonces quedamos nosotros 4…

Kiba: Si… eso veo (Mira a Inna)

Naruto: ¡Lee!... Mira un lanza dardos… ¡vamos!... (Corren los dos dejando a Kiba y a Inna solos)

Inna: (Piensa: no Naruto ¿Por qué me dejas sola?)

Kiba: y… eh… (Nervioso)…. ¿Cómo has estado Inna?

Inna: (Se sonroja)… ¿ah?... eh… ¿Yo?... Bien… ¿Y tú?...

Kiba: Muy bien ahora que estoy contigo (Sonríe)

Inna: (Se sonroja)

Kiba: te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas…

Inna: (Se sonroja aún más…) G-gracias Kiba…

…..

Mei: (Mira hacia atrás para ver si esta Shikamaru pero no lo ve hasta que choca con alguien…) auch… ¿Tú?

Gaara: Deberías tener más cuidado… y ver por donde caminas…

Mei: L-lo siento… (Baja la mirada)

Gaara: Bueno yo me largo…

Mei: espera… (Susurra mientras se levanta del suelo)

Gaara: ¿Qué?... (Frío)

Mei: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?...

Gaara: Vengo a ver si todo está en orden…

Mei: ¿a qué te refier….? (Interrumpido por Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: Mei… (Mira a Gaara de pies a cabeza)… Lo siento no sabía que estabas con este…

Gaara: No te preocupes… (Frío)

Shikamaru: No te hable a ti…

Mei: Shikamaru no por favor…

Gaara: que lastima que alguien como Mei este con alguien como tú… (Frío)

Mei: (Piensa: Porque dice eso…)

Shikamaru: ¿Por qué dices eso?... ¿acaso ella debería estar contigo?

Gaara: (no dice nada pero con su rostro expreso todo)…

Shikamaru: (Lo mira)

Gaara: sería mejor que tú (Susurra y shikamaru no logra escuchar…)

Shikamaru: ¿ah?... espera… ¡no te vayas!

Gaara: (Se va)

Mei: Shikamaru… ¿Dónde estabas?... te habías perdido…

Shikamaru: Si… lo siento… ahora me estoy dando cuenta que no tengo que dejarte sola… estas expuesta al peligro…

Mei: (Sonríe)… (Piensa: ¿qué habrá dicho gaara?… no alcancé a escuchar…)

Shikamaru: Bueno… ya es tarde… ¿vámonos?...

Mei: si tengo un poco de sueño (Bosteza)

Shikamaru: ¿Un poco? (Sonríe)

Mei: Bueno harto… (Se sonroja)… ¿llévame en tu espalda?

Shikamaru: Bueno (Sonríe)

…..

Kankuro: Bueno Temari, vámonos a casa Gaara después llegará… eso es obvio…

Temari: Bueno… Vámonos (Se Van)

…..

Rock Lee: Bueno Naruto es muy tarde… así que me tengo que ir… adiós cuídate nos vemos mañana… (Se va)

Naruto: Bueno… ¡adiós Lee!, Bueno ahora quedé solo… Bueno me iré a casa… (Se va)

…

Kiba: (Caminando junto a Inna en un lago)

Inna: Kiba… (Susurra)

Kiba: ¿Ah? (Nervioso)

Inna: Porque el otro día que me diste ese beso y te fuiste…

Kiba: (Se sonroja)… Bueno… porque yo pensé… que te enojarías conmigo…

Inna: ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?...

Kiba: P-pues no lo sé…

Inna: Kiba… E-eres muy lindo…

Kiba: No creo que más que tú…

Inna: (Piensa: y si Kiba me puede hacer feliz… él es lindo… y tierno y… no se parece en nada a Sasuke… Kiba es mucho comparado con él…) Kiba… (Susurra Mirándolo a los ojos)

Kiba: (La mira a los ojos y se comienza a acercar lentamente a Inna)

Inna: (Se comienza a acercar a Kiba hasta llegar un momento en donde estos pueden sentir sus respiraciones… Luego Kiba da su último impulso y estos se dan un tierno, mágico y apasionado beso…)… (Se separa)… T-te… quiero Kiba… (Se sonroja)

Kiba: (La mira a los ojos y le acaricia el cabello)… Yo también… y no sabes cuánto Inna… (Le besa la frente)

Inna: (Sonríe)….

Kiba: (Abraza a Inna fuertemente)… Nunca te alejes de mi por favor…

Inna: Jamás… (Susurra)

…

DONDE GAARA, KANKURO Y TEMARI

…..

Kankuro: Mira Temari ahí viene el desaparecido… (Entra Gaara por la puerta)…

Temari: Hola Gaara (Sonríe)

Gaara: (Continúa caminando seriamente)

Kankuro: Se nota cuanto nos quiere…

Temari: Kankuro ya basta…

Kankuro: Bueno…


	10. Nueva Pareja

Capitulo Anterior….

DONDE GAARA, KANKURO Y TEMARI

…..

Kankuro: Mira Temari ahí viene el desaparecido… (Entra Gaara por la puerta)…

Temari: Hola Gaara (Sonríe)

Gaara: (Continúa caminando seriamente)

Kankuro: Se nota cuanto nos quiere…

Temari: Kankuro ya basta…

Kankuro: Bueno…

….

DECIMO CAPITULO: Nueva Pareja

GAARA EN SU CUARTO…

….

Gaara: (Sentado en el balcón)… Shikamaru… Mei… ¿Juntos?...

Pero… ¿Qué me pasa?... porque me importa tanto eso…

…

CINCO DIAS DESPÚES… SOLO 2 DIAS MAS PARA LA PROXIMA MISION….

…

Mei: (Se encuentra sola en la casa ya que Naruto salió a comer como siempre e Inna salió junto a Hinata…), (Toc…toc…toc…), (Mei abre la puerta)

Shikamaru: Hola Mei… (Le besa la frente)

Mei: Shikamaru (Sonríe) pasa…

Shikamaru: Lo siento si te vengo a molestar pero… (Saca una caja muy pequeña… era de color plateada y poseía una cinta de color turquesa…) Toma (Sonríe)

Mei: ¿y esto?... (Asombrada)

Shikamaru: es para ti… ábrela…

Mei: (Abre la cajita y se encuentra con un collar que es de plata y posee un corazón el cual atrás sale grabado el nombre de shikamaru…) Shikamaru… es… es Hermoso… Gracias (Se sonroja)

Shikamaru: y con este obsequio, te quería hacer una pregunta…

Mei: ¿Cuál?...

Shikamaru: eh… tu… Q-quieres ser mi novia… (Nervioso)

Mei: yo…Y-yo… acepto… (Sonríe pero no cien por ciento convencida)

Shikamaru: Te Amo Mei (Le besa la frente y luego le pone el collar muy delicadamente…)

Mei: Shikamaru no sé qué decir… de verdad es hermoso… me dejaste sin palabras… yo…

Shikamaru: No tienes que decir nada Mei… tú te mereces esto y mucho más…

Mei: (No, yo no soy nadie para recibir esto shikamaru) Te quiero mucho (Abraza a shikamaru fuertemente)

…

Naruto: ¿y kiba?... ¿Por qué no mejor me dices que ocurrió con Inna el día de la feria?... Te desapareciste…

Kiba: eh… Yo… Bueno (Se sonroja)… este… estábamos solo hablando…

Naruto: Vamos no mientas… Dime… (Ríe)

Kiba: Bueno… Me besé con Inna…

Rock Lee: ¿¡Que! (Sorprendido por lo que dijo Kiba)

Kiba: ¿Lee?, ¿Qué escuchaste?...

Rock Lee: ¡¿Te besaste con Inna?... ¿Por qué?

Kiba: ¿Y a ti porque te importa tanto?...

Rock Lee: Porque yo estoy enamorado de Inna… Maldito eres un mal amigo… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Kiba: Oye Lee…... Espera… (Preocupado)

Rock Lee: ¿Qué te espere?... Tu no me esperaste y fuiste donde Inna y la besaste… ¿Cómo pudiste? (Triste)

Kiba: Y-yo, no sabía que te gustaba Inna, L-lo siento…

Rock Lee: Pues no me importan tus disculpas ¿Si?... así que guárdatelas… (Se va)

Kiba: ¡Lee espera! (Grita)

Naruto: L-lo siento… (Se rasca la cabeza)

….

INNA JUNTO A HINATA…

Inna: Mira Hinata ahí está Naruto con Kiba (Sonríe)

Hinata: E-eh si… vamos (Se sonroja)

Inna: ¿Hinata?... ¿Por qué te gusta Naruto?

Hinata: ¿Ah?... (Se sonroja aún más)

Inna: Si… quiero saberlo (Sonríe)

Hinata: B-bueno… porque… eh… Naruto es lindo… y T-tierno…

Inna: Hinata…. ¡Eres demasiado tierna!, y si Naruto es muy tierno y lindo, tienes buen gusto (Sonríe)

Hinata: Gracias (Sonríe)

Inna: Bueno vamos donde ellos….

Hinata: Bueno… (Sonrojada)

….

Mei: Shikamaru… (Nerviosa)… yo creo que no me merezco esto… (Triste)

Shikamaru: ¿Ah?... pero ¿Por qué dices eso?... (Sorprendido)

Mei: Bueno… Porque… Yo no creo que sea tan buena persona o perfecta como para que tú me trates así…

Shikamaru: No te comprendo… (Confundido)… Mei… (Se acerca a ella y la mira a los ojos)… ¿Hay algo que me tengas que decir?

Mei: E-eh… No shikamaru… Por supuesto que no… (Triste por dentro)

Shikamaru: Bueno… entonces… ¿Vamos con los chicos?... (Sonríe)

Mei: Si… (Sonríe)…

….

EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA…

Naruto: Hola Hinata… (Sonríe)

Hinata: H-hola Naruto… (Sonrojada)

Kiba: Hola Inna (Sonríe y luego se acerca y le da un tierno y delicado beso en la frente)…

Inna: Hola kiba (Susurra)

Naruto: eh… Bueno hinata ¿Me acompañas? (Ríe)

Inna: (Piensa: ¡No Naruto no!)

Hinata: Bueno… eh, ¿Me esperas Inna? (Sonrojada)

Inna: Si… claro (Sonríe)

Kiba: Bueno quedamos nosotros solos… (La mira y luego se acerca para besarla pero Inna se corre)

Inna:… Lo siento… (Baja la mirada)

Kiba: ¿Qué ocurre? (Asustado)

Inna: L-lo que pasa es… que… Bueno… yo… no estoy muy bien últimamente solo eso…

Kiba: Bueno Inna, debes estar tranquila, además me tienes a mí, a los chicos y a Mei (Sonríe)

Inna: Si, claro… (Sonríe)

Kiba: Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago?...

Inna: Me encantaría… Pero… Ahora debo a acompañar a Mei porque tenemos algo que hacer, un asunto pendiente ¿Sí?...

Kiba: Claro… No hay problema (Le besa la frente), adiós…

Inna: Adiós…

Mei: Hola chicos (Sonríe)

Kiba: ¿Mei?, ¿Vienes a buscar a Inna?...

Mei: eeh, no… ¿Para qué sería?... (Confundida)

Kiba: Bueno es que ella me dijo que tenían que hacer algo… ¿No?

Mei: (Mira a Inna y esta le hace un gesto)…. A si claro… si tenemos que ver un tema pendiente

Kiba: Bueno… Entonces más rato nos vemos Inna adiós…. (Se despide y se va)

Mei: Muy bien Inna… ¿Qué fue eso?

Shikamaru: Si… eso fue extraño…

Inna: B-bueno… yo (Nerviosa)

Mei: Inna… ¿tú sabes que puedes confiar en mi cierto?

Inna: Por supuesto que si… pero… tengo miedo…

Mei: ¿ah?... ¿de qué?...

Inna: vamos a la casa y ahí te cuento… tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormir…

Mei: Bueno, shikamaru… más rato nos vemos ¿Sí?

Shikamaru: No hay problema adiós (Le besa la frente y se va)

…..

DONDE NARUTO…

Mei: Muy bien Inna dime… ¿Qué ocurre con Kiba?

Inna: Bueno…. Eh…. Yo la verdad es que tengo miedo de lastimarlo…

Mei: ¿ah?... ¿y porque de hacerlo? (Confundida)

Inna: Bueno… Porque… (Mira el suelo)

Mei: ¿Inna?... (Preocupada)

Inna: Yo…. E-estoy enam.

Naruto: ¿Chicas?... ¿Qué hacen aquí?... (Interrumpe)

Mei: ¡Naruto!... Bueno… eh nosotras solo hablamos…

Naruto: Bueno… ¿Están bien?

Mei: Si…. (Sonríe)

Naruto: ¿Seguras?

Mei: Si Naruto, no te preocupes…. (Sonríe)

Inna: ¿Oye tu no estabas con hinata?

Naruto: si pero tuvo que irse muy rápido, Bueno… mas rato nos vemos entonces… nos juntaremos con los chicos eh iremos… (Momento de suspenso)

Mei: ¿A dónde?...

Naruto: A la cueva perdida… se dice que hay un dios que está descansando en esa cueva….

Mei: ¿y dónde está eso?...

Naruto: En el bosque… Muy lejos de aquí….

Inna: ¿No será peligroso Naruto?

Naruto: No creo… además mientras vallan conmigo nada pasará (Sonríe)

Mei: (Sonríe)

Naruto: Bueno… adiós las vengo a buscar más ratito como en 2 horas más así que estén listas….

Mei: Bueno…

Inna: Adiós…

Mei: ¡Adiós!... (Mira a Inna)… Nosotras teníamos un tema pendiente así que continua… (La mira y cruza los brazos)

Inna: Bueno…. Es que… Yo… no me siento seguro de estar con Kiba…. (La mira triste)

Mei: ¿Por qué?... (Susurra)

Inna: Porque yo… Yo…. A… Am… o… a veces siento que no resultara… (Nerviosa y cambiando lo que quería decir)

Mei: ah…. ¿Y porque no funcionaria?... No comprendo lo siento… explícate mejor (Confundida)

Inna: Yo siento que no lo haré feliz… solo eso… y temo perder su amistad…

Mei: (Piensa: Shikamaru…..) E-eh… Bueno yo… (Mira a Inna y luego le cae una lagrima por la mejilla y sale corriendo del cuarto… Inna trata de alcanzarla pero esta se pierde entre el llanto….)

Inna: Mei… ¿Qué te ocurre?... (Susurra y a la vez Preocupada)

…

CON MEI…

(Corriendo desconsoladamente mientras que entra la peligroso bosque…. Camina sin parar como si su vida dependiera de eso… después de un rato esta se agota y se lanza al suelo con ambas manos en el rostro y con un desconsolado llanto de tristeza….)

Gaara: ¿y ahora por qué lloras?

Mei: ¿ah?... (Se saca las manos del rostro y puede ver la nítida imagen de un pelirrojo a solo unos centímetros de esta…)

Gaara: dije que ahora porque lloras… ya que siempre que te veo estas llorando… (Frío)

Mei: Bueno… será porque todo me sale mal…. (Baja la mirada)

Gaara: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?... (Seco)

Mei: Lastimo a toda la gente que se cruza en mi camino… pero no lo hago porque yo quiero… No me gusta lastimar a la gente porque eso es algo que no se debe hacer… No es bueno…

Gaara: La gente siempre lastima… así que no eres la única….

Mei: (Lo mira a los ojos y esta posee lagrimas en las mejillas) Tu no entiendes… (Susurra)

Gaara: ¿Qué debo entender?... ¿Qué la gente aunque tú seas la persona más perfecta del mundo siempre de desechará?... (Frío)

Mei: ¿Por qué dices eso?... (Sorprendida)

Gaara: Porque esa es la única verdad… Por eso debes preocuparte por ti misma y por nadie más… ya que nadie se preocupa por ti… y aquí nadie ama a nadie… (Frío)

Mei: Yo si amo a alguien… (Lo mira a los ojos)….

Gaara: No me interesa saberlo… (Piensa: Esos Ojos…. Son… tan… tan… perfectos… que con solo mirarlos me provoca algo muy raro dentro de mi… pero… ¿Qué será?...)

Mei: Bueno… Mejor déjame sola…. Necesito pensar…

Gaara: Tu novio te debe estar buscando… (La mira)

Mei: ¿Por qué dices eso?... (Sorprendida)

Gaara: Porque ahí viene (Desaparece)

Mei: ¿ah?... ¿Gaara?...

Shikamaru: Mei… ¿Qué haces aquí?... espera…. ¿Estabas llorando?...

Mei: Yo… no (Comienza a llorar)… Bueno si… un poco….

Shikamaru: (La abraza)…. ¿Por qué Mei?...

Mei: No lo sé…yo… no me siento bien…

Shikamaru: ¿con que?... (Confundido)

Mei: (Se separa de shikamaru y se levanta)… Shikamaru… (Respira hondo)

Shikamaru: Ese tono no me gusta (Triste)

Mei: Bueno… Yo… Creo que… (Nerviosa y triste a la vez)…. Esto debería terminar aquí… (Baja la mirada)

Shikamaru: ah… P-pero… ¿Por qué?...

Mei: Bueno porque yo… (Llora)… No te haré feliz… y no quiero dañarte… Mil veces prefiero que seamos grandes amigos a que te lastime… porque eso no me lo perdonaría nunca…

Shikamaru: Mei… Yo te amo… y no creo que yo sintiendo esto pueda actuar normal contigo… (Baja la mirada)

Mei: Lo siento shikamaru (Susurra)

Shikamaru: No importa… estoy bien… enserio... Lo siento me debo ir… Adiós… (Se va rápidamente)

Mei: Shikamaru… (Susurra) espera… (Llora)… Te quiero mucho… Lo siento…

Gaara: (Aparece de la nada) ¿Entonces porque terminaste con él?...

Mei: ¿ah?... (Lo mira a los ojos)… Porque yo amo a otra persona…

Gaara: (La mira a los ojos)… ¿Quién? (Frío)

Mei: (Lo mira y luego baja la mirada)… No sé…

Gaara: ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Te da miedo decírmelo?

Mei: (Lo mira nuevamente)… Porque… esa persona no siente nada por mí… (Triste)

Gaara: ¿y cómo lo sabes?

Mei: Porque lo puedo ver en sus ojos… (Lo mira fijamente a los ojos)

Gaara: Bueno… yo no sé a qué sentimiento te refieres… Así que no te comprendo muy bien… (Frío)

Mei: El amor Gaara… (Susurra)

Gaara: (La mira sorprendido)… N-no vuelvas a decir esa palabra… (Frío)

Mei: ¿Por qué no?...

Gaara: Porque no quiero oírla… así que basta… (Se va)

Mei: Gaara yo te amo… (Susurra)

Gaara: ¿ah?.. (La mira sorprendido y en ese momento comienza sentir un enorme fuego dentro de él… nadie jamás en la vida le había dicho esa palabra, ''te amo'' esa palabra es tan… tan extraña para mí y aún así no sabiendo que es… puedo sentir el ''amor''… pero ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué es esto?... No, no puede ser gaara tu no amas a nadie solamente te quieres a ti y vives por ti…)

Mei: (Lo mira a los ojos)

Gaara: (La mira fijamente a los ojos y luego con cierta duda dice) Lastima que yo no…

Mei: (En ese momento pude sentir como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos este sentimiento era tan fuerte que no lo podía resistir… era como si me estuviesen matando… como si me sacaran el corazón y me dejaran sin sentimientos… en ese momento me sentí la persona mas vacía y sola del mundo…) No puedo creer como puedes ser así… Ojalá te quedes solo en este mundo (Se levanta y se va corriendo)

Gaara: (La mira tratando de detenerla pero no lo hizo) Mei… (Susurra)

Mei: (Corriendo mientras choca con un extraño)… Lo siento… (Lo mira y luego puede quedarse inmóvil)

Deidara: Hola niña… ¿Qué haces aquí?... Muy bien chicos… ¿Qué podríamos hacer con ella?... a ya lo sé… ¿Qué te parece si te vienes con nosotros y perteneces a nuestro grupo?

Mei: Si claro… eso jamás… además… eres un desconocido… (Lo mira asustada)

Deidara: Se nota que no sabes quienes somos eh… Bueno da igual tu vienes con nosotros… (La toma y esta trata de gritar pero en un momento a otro queda inconsciente)

….

CON INNA Y NARUTO…

Naruto: Inna ¿estás lista?... ¿Vamos a las cuevas?

Inna: eh… Si claro (Piensa: ¿Dónde estará Mei?...)

Naruto: Bueno… ¡vamos!

….

EN EL BOSQUE…

Naruto: ¡Sasuke!... yo sabía que vendrías…

Sasuke: Solamente vine para que si pasaba algo malo yo como siempre los salvaría… (Mira hacia el lado)

Naruto: qué raro…. ¿Y los demás no están aquí?

Inna: Naruto… ¿Esto no será peligroso? (Se sonroja)

Sasuke: No te preocupes Inna… No pasará nada (La mira a los ojos fijamente)

Inna: (Baja la mirada)

Naruto: Bueno… entonces… ¡Vamos!

….

CON MEI…

Mei: (Se despierta)… ¿ah?... ¿Dónde estoy?

Deidara: No te preocupes… solamente estamos a unos mil kilómetros de la aldea de la hoja…

Mei: ¿¡que! (Desesperada)

Ninja1: Tranquila… no pasara nada (Ríe)

Deidara: Veo que eres amiga de ese monstro eh… (Ríe)

Mei: El no es nada mío… Ni siquiera lo conozco… (Baja la mirada)

Ninja2: Bueno… Entonces no será un estorbo…

Mei: ¿ah?... ¿Estorbo?... ¿A que se refieren?

Ninja3: Destruiremos la aldea de la Hoja… y para eso debemos matar a los ninjas más importante de allí… como Kakashi… ese monstro de gaara… y muchos más y como sabemos que tu eres su alumna y ellos son tus amigos lo más probable es que vendrán a salvarte y luego nosotros los mataremos aquí… ¿no es buena la idea?... y todo será gracias a ti… (Ríe)

Mei: Maldito… (Lo mira enojada)

Ninja1: ¡No, no me asustes por favor!... (Ríe)

Deidara: Bueno adiós… (Se va y Mei queda sola)

Mei: Inna… Naruto… Shikamaru (Susurra) No vengan….

….

CON NARUTO…

Inna: Naruto no aguanto más!, Mei está perdida y no sé donde esta… Tengo miedo de que algo le haya pasado…

Naruto: ¿Qué?... Bueno entonces ¿Qué esperamos?... Vamos a buscarla…

Sasuke: Naruto espera…. ¿Tal vez no crees que sería una mejor idea ir por Kakashi y los demás?, ¿te imaginas si es un emboscada?... Hay que estar preparados…

Naruto: Bueno entonces vamos rápido a buscarlos… (Corren donde Kakashi)

….

DONDE KAKASHI…

Kakashi: (Leyendo un libro)

Naruto: ¡Kakashi sensei!

Kakashi: ¿ah?... A eres tu Naruto…

Naruto: Necesitamos su ayuda…

Kakashi: ¿Para qué sería?... (Confundido)

Naruto: Bueno porque… ¡Mei está desaparecida y puede que la hayan raptado!

Kakashi: ¡que!, ¿Mei?... No puede ser Bueno vamos a buscarla rápidamente…. (Se levanta rápidamente)

….

EN EL BOSQUE…

Kakashi: Bueno… ¿Estamos todos?...

Todos: ¡Sí!

Shikamaru: esperen… falto yo (Llega)… ¿Qué ocurre? (Preocupado)

Inna: Shikamaru… ¿Tu no estabas con Mei?...

Shikamaru: E-eh Bueno… yo y ella… (Baja la mirada) Ya no somos nada… (Susurra)

Todos: (Sorprendidos)

Neji: Bueno… al menos se dio cuenta de la clase de tipo que eras…

Ino: Bueno chicos… ¡Basta! No es hora de pelear ¿sí?... Kakashi sensei… ¿Qué ocurre?

Kakashi: Bueno no se alerten… Pero… Mei a sido raptada…

Todos: ¡que!

Kakashi: No se alerten les dije…

Shikamaru: ¿Cómo quiere que no nos alertemos cuando Mei está perdida y quizás esté lejos de aquí y cualquier cosa?...

Kakashi: Bueno…. Pero vamos a la calma ¿sí?... Bueno… Nos dividiremos en grupos de 4 personas… El primer grupo irá hacia el norte y será Tenten, Sakura, Shino y chouji, el segundo grupo ira al este y será Ino, temari, kankuro y Sai junto a hinata, y el último grupo que iremos al oeste será Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Inna, shikamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee, Neji, Sasuke y por supuesto yo… se preguntaran porque… Bueno porque en ese lugar es donde se concentra más el chakra pero necesito que ustedes se dispersen porsiacaso ¿entendido?...

Todos: Si

Kakashi: Bueno vamos…. (Se van)

….

CON MEI…

Mei: (Mira el cielo) se está oscureciendo… no… me da terror la oscuridad… (Susurra)

Ninja1: Tranquila… yo te vigilare

Mei: (Lo mira y puede notar que el ninja está comiendo)

Ninja1: ¿Tienes hambre?... Pues tendrás que aguantarte (Ríe)

Mei: que caballero…

Ninja1: Mira niña tonta déjate de hacerte la ruda ¿sí?... qué bueno que después te mataremos y dejarás de existir.

Mei: (Mira el suelo)…. Inna… ¿Dónde estás?...

Ninja1: y cuéntame de ti… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Mei: ¿y a ti que te importa?...

Ninja1: Mira (Interrumpido)

Deidara: Deja a la chica… no vez que no quiere estar contigo…

Mei: Gracias… al fin alguien que entiende…

Deidara: Vete de aquí… (Se va el ninja)… Mei… Lindo nombre… al igual que tú…

Mei: ¿Qué quieres?

Deidara: Nada… solamente te miro… Te deben querer muchos tu amigos ¿no?...

Mei: Eso creo… (Tímida)

Deidara: No pareces muy convencida…

Mei: Bueno… eso es problema mío… déjame ir por favor… No lastimes a mis amigos…

Deidara: Tranquila… los mataremos tan rápido que no sufrirán, y mira si los mato fácilmente a ti te dejo libre porque bueno… me caíste bien y me agrada tu forma de ser… ¿vez que soy bueno?

Mei: Del momento en que tu le toques un pelo… tú y yo seremos enemigos… ¿entiendes?

Deidara: Trate de ser amigable contigo… y créeme que estoy perdiendo la paciencia… basta…

Mei: Eres un maldito… ¡no tocarás a mis amigos!... o sino yo te…

Deidara: ¡tú que! (Grita)

Mei: Te Mato… (Lo mira fijamente a los ojos)

Deidara: Te admiro… eres muy valiente… y se nota que quieres a esos estúpidos… Tienen suerte de tenerte como amiga… pero lástima que los perderás… (Ríe y luego se va)

Mei: (Mira el suelo y comienza a llorar) Inna… No vengas por favor… Por favor hermanita no vengas… (Susurra)

Kakashi: pppsss…. Mei… (Susurra muy despacio)

Mei: ¿Ah?... (Mira hacia un arbusto al lado de ella y puede ver la figura de Kakashi sensei) Kakashi sensei… (Sonríe)

Kakashi: Silencio… No digas ninguna palabra ¿sí?... Yo te sacare de aquí con ayuda eso sí…

Mei: ¿ayuda?... ¿Quiénes?

Naruto: Nosotros… (Sale Naruto entre los arbustos)

Mei: Naruto… (Sonríe)

Naruto: Tranquila nosotros te sacaremos de aquí (Sonríe)

Kakashi: Naruto vuelve aquí… Puede ser muy peligro… (Interrumpido)

Deidara: Vaya, vaya… Tú debes ser el famoso Naruto uzumaki (Le lanza unas shurikens y lo lastima)

Naruto: ¡No! (Cae al suelo y comienza a sangrar)

Ninja1: debes de ser muy estúpido al venir solo a salvar a tu amiga ¿no? (Ríe)

Mei: ¡Naruto! (Grita)

Deidara: No grites Mei… o sino tu tonto amigo morirá… y dinos ¿Vienes solo?

Naruto: Si… ¡Vengo solo estúpido! (Grita)

Ninja2: ¡No le hables así a mi jefe tarado! (Lo golpea)

Mei: ¡No, no lo lastimes por favor!

Deidara: Así que te duele que lastime a tu amigo… (Sonríe) Bueno entonces sufre… (Ataca fuertemente a Naruto)

Mei: ¡No!... ¡Basta por favor Basta! (Grita)

Deidara: (Ríe) Bueno parare… llévenselo de aquí a ese torpe… Mei… se quedará acá… (Se van con Naruto inconsciente)

Mei: Naruto… (Susurra)

Kakashi: Rayos… Naruto… (Susurra)

Neji: ¿ahora qué haremos?... tendremos que salvar al ingenuo de Naruto y a Mei…

Shikamaru: Bueno hay que actuar Kakashi y ahora…

Inna: Mei… (Susurra)

Sasuke: Yo me encargo de esto y ustedes salven al torpe de Naruto y a Mei…

Kakashi: No… lo haremos todos juntos… aquí nadie actuara solo ¿entendido Sasuke?

Sasuke: entendido (Enojado)

Rock lee: Yo estoy preparado…

Kiba: Yo también…

Shikamaru: esperen… ¿Dónde está Gaara?

Kakashi: cierto… (Pensativo)… tiene que haberse adelantado…

Neji: es un torpe que no tiene idea de lo que hace…

Ninja1: así que aquí se ocultan eh… (Los atrapan)

Ninja2 y 20 ninjas más: Son solo un par de torpes…

Kakashi: Ahora chicos!

Ninjas: ¿ah?

Rock Lee: (Corta la red y estos logran Salir y comienzan a luchar con los otros ninjas)

Mei: (Inna se acerca a desatarla cuando viene un ninja y golpea a Inna fuertemente)

Inna: (Queda semi-inconsciente)

Ninja4: Niña tonta ahora morirás… (Corre donde ella a atacarla hasta que)

Sasuke: (Se para enfrente de Inna rápidamente) Ni se te ocurra tocarle ni un solo pelo ¿oíste? (Enojado)

Ninja4: Bueno entonces te mato a ti primero y luego a tu novia… ¿Qué te parece?

Inna: Sasuke… (Susurra)

Sasuke: Tranquila Inna… Yo te protegeré con mi vida… y no permitiré que nadie te lastime… (Serio)

Inna: (Sorprendida)

Ninja4: que tiernos… lástima que morirán

Sasuke: hmmp, en tus sueños… (Ataca a la ninja y lo destroza en un solo golpe)

Rock Lee: Woow, Sasuke es muy bueno… (Piensa: Increíble… es uno de los más fuertes de nuestro grupo eso es obvio…) Espera… ¿Defendió a mi Inna? … (Enojado)

Gaara: (Va donde Mei a soltarla y llega deidara)

Deidara: Gaara del desierto… siempre quise conocerte y al fin lo logro… Me han dicho que eres uno de los únicos que puede ser un verdadero rival para mí…

Gaara: Bueno… ¿Qué esperas?... ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Deidara: Matarte… (Lo mira sádicamente)

Gaara: (Son ninguna expresión en su rostro) Comencemos…

Mei: ¿ah?...

Deidara: Bueno y si termino matándote lo cual será fácil… despídete de tu amiga (Apunta a Mei)

Gaara: Deja de hablar y comienza…

Deidara: Maldito te crees la gran cosa

Rock lee: Miren… ahí está gaara y esta junto aah…

Kakashi: Deidara… (Sorprendido)… deidara matará a gaara eso es cien por ciento obvio…

Neji: Ojala lo mate rápido para deshacernos de ese imbécil… (Frío)

Kiba: Que inmaduro eres Viejo…

Shikamaru: (Gaara defendió a Mei… ahora entiendo porque Mei terminó conmigo… era obvio… como tan torpe… ella está enamorada de Gaara…)

Rock lee: Bueno yo iré en busca de Naruto… (Corre)

Sasuke: Inna… debes ir en busca de Naruto… ve yo te cubro… confía en mí (Mira a Inna y le emite una pequeña sonrisa)

Inna: (Piensa: Sasuke sonrío, su sonrisa es hermosa…) Claro… (Susurra y se sonroja a la vez)

Deidara: Bueno gaara del desierto… este es tu fin…

Gaara: eso veremos… (Frío)

Deidara: (Ataca a gaara fuertemente)

Mei: ¡Gaara! (Grita)

Sasuke: hmmp… ese tal Gaara no podrá… bueno tendré que ayudarlo…

Kakashi: Espera Sasuke… (Lo detiene)

Sasuke: ¿ah?...

Kakashi: deja que gaara al menos lo debilite y luego tu lo atacas con tu sabes que… (Lo mira)

Sasuke: Chidori?... (Impresionado)

Kakashi: si… Solo espera a gaara… yo te diré cuando…

Deidara: No eres nada gaara del desierto… eres solamente un mito… te ganaría hasta con los ojos cerrados… Bueno lastima por tu amiga que tendrá que pagar por ti… (Se acerca a Mei)

Mei: ¿ah?... (Ve que deidara se acerca para atacarla)… ¡No!

Gaara: (Detiene a deidara con su arena y lo lanza lejos) Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo porque o sino ¡TE MATO! (Sádico)

Kakashi: ¡No puede ser! ese chakra… E-es Impresionante… ¿de dónde lo saca?... No puede ser ese chakra nadie lo puede tener… es casi el mismo chakra que poseía Naruto cuando lucho contra Sasuke en la práctica… ¿Qué son ellos dos? (Sorprendido y a la vez impactado).

Deidara: (Se levanta y se acerca a donde estaba gaara)…. Impresionante gaara (Aplaude)… te mereces un premio… (Irónico)

Gaara: Tu ironía no produce nada en mi (Frío)

Deidara: Ya veo que te da esa fuerza eh… Tu novia ¿no?... ¿y si la mato a ella primero?

Gaara: Eso nunca… porque no lo permitiré… (Frío)

Mei: ¿ah?... (Mira a gaara y se sonroja)

Deidara: (Ríe) no me hagas reír… tu eres gaara del desierto y tu no amas a nadie más que a ti y eso tú lo sabes… ¿no?

Gaara: Vamos…. Me estas aburriendo… Ataca…

Deidara: Bueno como quieras (Desaparece rápidamente)

Gaara: No puede ser… es demasiado rápido (Sorprendido)

Deidara: Toma esto (Lo golpea fuertemente, comienza a darle una serie de pata tan rápidas que este ni siquiera alcanzaba a sentir el dolor de cada golpe hasta que cae en picada al suelo y se produce una enorme explosión)

Mei: ¡Gaara No! (Grita desesperada)

Kankuro: (Llega junto a Temari y los demás)… ¡Gaara!... ¡Maldito!

Kakashi: (Piensa: Deidara es demasiado fuerte… será imposible vencerlo así de fácil)

Temari: ¡Gaara! (Grita y mira a deidara con furia)

Deidara: Bueno ahí tienen a su famoso monstruo… no es bueno ni siquiera para esquivar… me imagino que debe ser una vergüenza ¿no?... El no sería nada sin su estúpida arena que es lo único que lo ayuda…

Gaara: (Se levanta y su carcasa de arena está completamente destruida… se rompe y este se transforma en arena… Luego este comienza a ser rodeado por un molestoso chakra que ni siquiera permitía que se pudiera ver… al irse el humo se puede notar la ira que gaara poseía en sus ojos… era una rabia que jamás en su vida había sentido)

Deidara: ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! (Completamente asustado y sorprendido)… ¿Qué eres?... Tú no eres normal…

Temari: ¡No gaara cálmate! (Grita asustada)

Mei: ¿ah?... (Mira a gaara preocupada)

Kakashi: Ese chakra es de otro mundo… (Asustado)

Gaara: Prepárate para Morir… y te prometo será tan rápido que ni siquiera alcanzarás a exhalar tu último suspiro. (Sádico)

Sasuke: Ese chakra… (Pensativo)... (Piensa: es igual al de Naruto cuando lucho conmigo… ambos son iguales… sorprendente)

Inna: ¡Aquí viene Naruto! (Grita)

Naruto: ¿ah?... ¿Quién es él?... espera ¿es gaara?... ese chakra… es increíble…

Deidara: Maldito… ahora entiendo porque te dicen el mostro de la aldea de la arena…

Gaara: ¡Te mataré! (Comienza a gritar debido a que el chakra era tan alto que no lo podía soportar ni el mismo)

Deidara: (Piensa: Maldición… este tipo es mucho mejor de lo que pensé)

Gaara: Ahora… Morirás… (Sádico)

Temari: (Piensa: Esto está mal… si gaara empeora esto terminará muy mal)

Kankuro: (Piensa: Rayos Gaara cálmate...)

Deidara: Bueno Ven a mi mostro (Lo mira enojado)

Gaara: Si eso es lo que quieres… (Desaparece)

Mei: ¿Ah?... (Se da cuenta que deidara se acerca a ella y la toma)

Inna: ¡Mei! (Grita) (Corre donde ella)

….

Gracias Por leer y seguir Mi fic… El próximo capítulo lo subiré la próxima semana y verán en que terminará esta batalla… *-*.


End file.
